Ponies to Autobots
by Triforce Dragons
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk move to Jasper, Nevada to belong without fear. Primus turns them into techno-organic pretenders. Now, as Shimmer Prime, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk, they go on a journey of a life time. And possibly change the outcome of the war.
1. Character Info

**This is my first story so enjoy it all you like.**

 **My character are techno-organic pretenders in my story.**

 **This is only gonna be character info.**

 **This is only forms, ranks, and alt modes.**

* * *

 **Forms**

1\. Human Name - Sunset Shimmer  
Cybertronian Name - Shimmer Prime  
Human Look - Looks like the human Sunset Shimmer, but with electric blue eyes, a Autobot Symbol on her shirt, and a blue pendent around her neck.  
Autobot Look - Red head. Yellow face. Black and purple arms and torso. Orange, yellow, and purple from thighs to knees. Black and purple from knees to feet. Black and dark purple hands and wrists. Looks like a female Optimus Prime.

2\. Human Name - Adagio Dazzle  
Cybertronian Name - Dazzle  
Human Look - Looks like the human Adagio Dazzle, but with electric blue eyes, a Autobot Symbol on her shirt, and a blue pendent around her neck.  
Autobot Look - Orange head. Yellow face. Light purple,dark purple, and gold torso. Gold and dark purple thighs. Light purple and lilice (real color) from thighs to calf's. Dark purple and gold from calf's. Dark purple and gold from calf's to feet. Light purple hands and wrists. (Does NOT have Ultra Magus's shoulders. Has normal shoulders). Looks like a female Ultra Magnus.

3\. Human Name - Aria Blaze  
Cybertronian Name - Blaze  
Human Look - Looks like the human Aria Blaze, but with electric blue eyes, a Autobot Symbol on her shirt, and a blue pendent around her neck.  
Autobot Look - Purple and silver head. Greenish-blue face. Green, dark purple, and yellow torso. Dark purple, silver, white, and light purple from torso to calf's. Purple and maroon (real color) from calf's to feet. Pitch black wrists and hands. Looks like a female Ratchet.

4\. Human Name - Sonata Dusk  
Cybertronian Name - Dusk  
Human Look - Looks like the human Sonata Dusk, but with electric blue eyes, a Autobot Symbol on her shirt, and a blue pendent around her neck.  
Autobot Look - Light blue head. Dark blue face. Light blue, light purple, and burgandy (real color) torso. Dark pink and pink from torso to calf's. Pink, purplish pink, and white from calf's to feet. Blue and light purple wrists and hands. Looks like a female Bumblebee.

 **Ranks**

1\. Sunset Shimmer/Shimmer Prime - Leader, Translator, and Siren

2\. Adagio Dazzle/Dazzle - Second-In-Command (SIC), Hacker, and Siren

3\. Aria Blaze/Blaze - Medic, Weapon Specialist, and Siren

4\. Sonata Dusk/Dusk - Scout, Spy, and Siren

 **Alt Modes**

1\. Sunset Shimmer/Shimmer Prime - Peterbilt 379 (Same has Optimus Prime)

2\. Adagio Dazzle/Dazzle - Long-nose truck, Mercedes (Same has Ultra Magnus)

3\. Aria Blaze/Blaze - Ambulance resembling a Ford E-350 (Same has Ratchet)

4\. Sonata Dusk/Dusk - Urbana 500 (Same has Bumblebee)


	2. Meeting Him

**I'm fixing the mistakes in this story.**

 **If you don't know who Sunset, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria are, then look up or watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks. The only to I watched, but you can watch more if you want to.**

 **Oh, and the Autobots forms are on my account in D** **eviantart. My account name MatrixMindAngel.** **  
**

* * *

 **(Primus POV)**

 _Some people live without fear._  
 _Some people live with fear._  
 _Some people live with both._

 _Them four? They live with both._

 _They live with fear of what they had done in the past and fear that they may come to do it again. They pray it will not happen. Who are they? Well..._

 **(Sunset Shimmer's** **POV)**

I have done things in my past that are bad and evil, but some of my friends stopped me just in they did, I realized what a evil person I was and wanted to change. It was hard, but I came through in the end. But I couldn't help but see that they were still warily of me. When the Dazzlings realized their past choices were wrong, they wanted to changed.

But when the Dazzlings changed and proved themselves that they were good, they were warily of them. We couldn't take that and decided to move. Now, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and I are on a plane heading to Jasper, Nevada. We pray we can live there without fear. But I couldn't help but feel something was about to happen. Little did I know, my feeling was right. And I wasn't the only one who had the feeling.

 **(No one's POV)**

Sunset Shimmer was looking out of the window of the plane. They were the only ones in that part of the plane (that would be awesome, wouldn't it). Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were talking to each other. Aria and Sonata turned around in their seats while Adagio sat were she was next to Sunset. Sunset would join them, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had for the past couple hours.

"Sunset?"

Sunset turned her head to look at Adagio since she asked the question. Aria and Sonata stopped talking to look at Sunset. "You OK?" "Yeah. I'm OK. I just have this feeling and I feel something is going to happen."

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata look at her in shock before saying at the same time, "ME TO!". All four look at each other in shock.

"OK, something is going to happen if we all have the same feeling," Sunset said. "Well, there's no point it doing something now. Might as well wait til it happens." Adagio reasoned. "So, what are we gonna do when we get to Jasper, Nevada?" Sonata asked being her normal self. "Well, I say we rent a hotel. We don't have enough money to buy a house." Aria stated. "Adagio, you have the money in your bag. How much do we have?"

Adagio unbuckled herself, got up, and got her bag from the cockpit above her. Sitting down, Adagio opened her bag and pulled out the money. "Well, we have 67 dollars each for having the same job in Equestria **(in the human world in my terms, not the pony world)** , so that makes 616 dollars all together." "So, here's the plan. When we land, we take a look around, look for a hotel is where they take money under 616 dollars, put our stuff away, go for a run, and get back to the hotel to sleep. Who knows. Maybe we will make friends with someone or some people." Sunset told her friends. They nodded their heads.

A voice over the speakers was heard. " _Attention all passengers. Attention all Passengers. We are above Jasper, Nevada. Please returned to your seats. I repeat, return to your seats."_ The male voice stopped talking.

Adagio put her bag on the ground next to her and Sunset and buckled up while Aria and Sonata turned around in their seats the correct way.

It was a little bumpy, but soon they landed. The voice came over the speakers again. " _Everyone, welcome to Jasper, Nevada."_

The girls buckled, got their bags, and got to the aisle. They looked at each other and smiled. They all exited the plane, ready for their new life that awaits them. Little did they know, their lives were gonna changed in a way they never imagined.

 **(Outside the airport)**

The girls found the exit of the airport despite the crowd. They were walking quickly to get away from the building in case of other crowd, witch they did not want to go through again.

"Finally, we are out that crowd." Sonata said sitting on her bag. "Who knew that getting out of crowds was hard when your going one way and when the crowd is going the other." Adagio stated. "Even large crowds like Airport crowds." Aria said slumping. Sunset laughed and leaned against the pole. "Hey, since we're stopping, we can come up with a name for our band." The girls nodded.

"The Four Dazzling." Aria said.

"Siren Dazzling." Sonata stated.

"Dazzling Four." Adagio said.

"Dazzling Sunsets." Sunset reasoned.

"'The Dazzling Sunsets', I like it." Adagio said with a smile. "Me to!" Sonata said, bouncing up, clapping. "Not a bad name." Aria just put on a small smile and nodded. "So it's settled. From now on we are the Dazzling Sunsets."

 **"Dazzling Sunsets!"**

 **(Awhile later)**

It took a while, but after asking a couple people **(and explaining to them about the chemical spill where they lived that changed everyone's skin color when they freaked out)** , and a nurse with black hair with blue or silver eyes **(you all know who that is)** , they were able to find a hotel. The Shilo Inn.

 **(In their room)**

"Finally, I thought we will never be able to get to our rooms. Having to explain to every single person about our colored skin." **(NOT THE WAY YOU THINK)** Aria said has she was putting her clothes away." "Yeah. Like every time. About 13 times." Sonata stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Well, it cost 308 dollars for this room so that leaves us with 308 dollars left." Adagio stated in a normal way.

"Well, that's it." Sunset looked around the room and saw that the others were done with putting away their clothes. All expect their running clothes. Sunset smiled, grabbed her running clothes, and said, "OK girls. Let's get ready to run." About a couple minutes later, the girls were ready.

Adagio was wearing a light purple and dark purple long sleeve shirt with gold at the end of the sleeves. Her pants were lilice and light purple with gold at the end of them. Her shoes were dark purple and gold. She was wearing sunglasses that had red lenses and orange skull temples.

Aria was wearing a green and yellow long sleeve shirt with dark purple at the end of the sleeves. Her pants were silver and white with dark purple at the end of them. Her shoes were purple and maroon. She was wearing sunglasses that had one purple lens and one silver lens and greenish-blue skull temples.

Sonata was wearing a light blue and light purple long sleeve shirt that with burgandy at the of the sleeves. Her pants were dark pink with pink at the end of them. Her shoes were pink, purplish pink, and white. She was wearing sunglasses that had light blue lenses and dark blue skull temples.

Sunset was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with purple at the end of the sleeves. Her pants were orange and yellow with purple at the end of them. Her shoes were black and purple. She was sunglasses that had red lenses and yellow skull temples. Sunset Shimmer's hair was in ponytail.

"All right girls, you ready to run?" "YEAH!" "All right, let's go!"

The girls ran for a couple before getting hungry. So they stopped at the nearest place. KO Burger.

 **(With the humans and Autobots)**

The Autobots and their human allies **(minis Agent Fowler and Ratchet)**. They were at KO Burger so the humans can talk, but also strengthen their bond with each other. Optimus came to do that. The kids were talking away with their guardians.

June kept looking like she wanted to say something and was getting tired of being ignored so she just said it. "I was approached today." The Autobots and humans looked at her. "By who? M.E.C.H. or the 'cons'?" Arcee asked, getting ready to protect her human friend. The others did to.

"Neither. Four girls."

"Four girls?" Optimus wanted to know who these girls are. June explained to them that she was just heading to her car to get here when they appeared. They were shocked to hear about the girls skin color but were even more shocked about chemicals that done it.

"So, they asked you where a hotel is that has under 616 dollars in cash?"

"Yeah. I didn't learn their names, through. They left before I could ask." June looks at the window and smiled. "But it looks like I will find out now." They gave her confused looks. She pointed to the window. There was the girls that June was talking about. They looked liked they were running and they were coming here.

 **(With the Dazzlings Sunsets)**

The Dazzling Sunsets opened the door and walked in. "OK girls, find a place to sit while I will order the food." "K." The girls took a seat in the table next to the Autobots. Sunset walked up to the counter and leaned against since no one was there and had to wait. When Sunset turned around, she noticed the Autobots and humans staring at her and her friends. It was then she saw the nurse from before.

"Hey, I know you. Your the nurse who gave us directions to the Shilo Inn." The other three turned their heads and looked at June. "Thanks for that, really." Adagio found herself saying. "We were getting tired of walking and not getting anything." Aria said as she leaned back. "Yeah, thanks." Sonata said as she kept moving around in her seat.

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure. You needed the help."

"HI! I'm Miko Nakadai! What are your names? Was your skin like that when you were born? Are you girls a band? Do you..." "Miko! Stop bombarding them with questions!" Jack scolded. "I just wanted to know all about them." "Well, I don't think you can learn all about us in the first meeting." Aria stated. Someone walked right up to Sunset from behind. "Hello. May I take your order please."

 **(Optimus's POV)**

I watched as the one by the counter order her and her friends food. She got the food when it was handed to her and sat down next to them. The one with the red and orange sunglasses turned her head to us.

"Since Miko asked, I'm Sunset Shimmer and these are my friends Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk." She said has she gestured to her each of them. "Nice to meet you, I'm June Darby. That' my son Jack and his friends Miko and Rafael Esquivel."

"But you can call me Raf." "Nice to you meet you. But what about the rest of you?" Sonata said before taking a bit of her Burger. "I'm Orion Pax, these are my friends who I call family. Amy, (points to Acree) Mike, (points to Bulkhead) and Brian (points to Bumblebee). "Nice to all of you and yes. Our skin was like this when we were born and our band is called the Dazzling Sunsets." The one named Adagio Dazzle said. "So why would you four move here? It's pretty boring." I saw the four girls tense up suddenly.

They looked at each other and since they were wearing sunglasses, I could not see their eyes. "We...had a bad past there. We couldn't take that and decided to move."

"Oh."

I looked at Sunset Shimmer. She saw me looking her when she glanced at me, so she turned her head and looked at me. What are you and your friends hiding Sunset Shimmer?

 **(Sunset Shimmer's POV)**

Me and the girls tense up and looked at each other. Even through we were wearing sunglasses, I knew what they were feeling. Fear. I quickly came up with a half true-half fake lie. "We...had a bad past there. We couldn't take that and decided to move."

"Oh."

I glanced at them and saw Orion looking at me, so I turned my head and looked at him. What are you and your friends hiding Orion Pax?

 **(Couple minutes later. No one's POV)**

The Autobots and their human allies said their 'goodbye's' and 'see ya later' to the Dazzling Sunsets as they walked away. "That was close. Nice white lie Sunset." Aria said. "Yeah. We don't want to tell them what we done just yet." "Yep. Well, it's getting late. We should head back to the hotel and get some sleep." "Right. OK girls, let's get back to our hotel room." The Dazzling Sunsets got back to their hotel room in 6 minutes. The got in their pajamas.

Adagio in a light purple long sleeve shirt and dark purple pants. Aria in a green long sleeve shirt and yellow pants. Sonata in a light blue long sleeve shirt and light purple pants. Sunset in a black long sleeve shirt and purple pants. They got in bed and went to sleep. Little did they know, a force of good was watching them. And it has chosen them for a great choice that only they could make.

 **(Dream World with Sunset Shimmer)**

Sunset Shimmer walked around in a dark place. She was scared cause she couldn't see a thing. She looked around around before calling out,"Hello.", then yelling put "HELLO.". Both cries were just echos. She thought she was alone until a voice answered her.

 _"Sunset Shimmer."_ Sunset shivered. The voice had a ghostly edge to it. Has well has a metallic edge to as well. "What?" Sunset was worried. Was whoever this is going to hurt her?

Soft laughter filled Sunset's ears. _"Don't worry young one."_ "Who are you and where are you?" Sunset was looking around. _"Right behind you."_ Sunset gasped and turned around and gasped again.

Standing right behind her, was a robot her size wearing a cape. Sunset wanted to step back, but she kept her ground to look strong. The robot laughed softly and warmly.

 _"Clam yourself young one."_ The robot lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek. Although Sunset flinched at the contact. _"I won't hurt you Sunset Shimmer."_ "How do you know my name," Sunset asked calming down. The robot smirked. _"I know many things. I'm a god. My name is Primus."_

Sunset's eye's widen. She was standing in front of a god! A real god! Primus laughed at her reaction before removing his hand from her cheek. _"There's a reason why I came to you, Sunset Shimmer."_ "Please, just call me Sunset and what's the reason you came to me?" _"That will be explained to you when your friends get here. They are part of this as well."_ The sentry changed from black to a light blue. _"I will be right back, Sunset."_ Primus smiled then disappeared, leaving Sunset in awe at just happen, what was happening, was this all a dream, and if it wasn't, what did Primus need them for. She decided to just wait.

 **(Dream World with Adagio Dazzle)**

Adagio walked around in the dark place she was in. She was scared and did not like the place she was in. "Hey! Can anyone hear me or is anyone even there?"

It was a silent couple seconds so Adagio thought she was alone until a ghostly yet metallic voice answered her. _"I am, young one."_ Adagio gasped and froze. That voice sounded like it was right behind her and the metallic hand on her shoulder wasn't helping. Turning around, the shoulder removing itself from her shoulder, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaping her mouth. There was a robot her size wearing a cap right behind her!

The robot smirked at her reaction and laughed. Adagio snapped out of her daze and put on a blank face, trying to act tough. The robot shook his head with a smile on his face. _"You have nothing to worry about Adagio Dazzle."_ Adagio's blank face shattered at the mention of her name. "How do you know my name," Adagio asked with fear. The robot smiled kindly and lifted a hand and gently touched Adagio's chin. Adagio didn't move, but she did look down at the hand toughing her chin. _"I won't harm you, Adagio Dazzle. It's completely against my nature. And I'm the god Primus."_

Adagio started to clam down have hearing that. "What do you want form me?" Primus smiled and took his hand away from Adagio's chin. _"Like I told Sunset, you have to wait for the rest of your friends cause all of you is apart of this."_ The sentry changed from black to a light blue. _"I'll be right back. Talk to your friend, Adagio."_ Primus smiled before disappearing, leaving Adagio staring in awe. "Adagio?" Adagio turned around looked at Sunset. "Sunset, what's going on?" "I don't know, but we will soon."

 **(Dream World with Aria Blaze)**

Aria walked around in the dark place she was in. She did not like the place cause it was creepy and it scared her. "Is anyone their or not or is just not going to answer me?"

 _"Why would I not answer?"_ Aria turned her body right and saw a robot her size in a cap appear from the shadows. Aria got in a fighting stance. The robot chuckled with the ghostly and metallic edge to it. _"You don't have to worry, Aria Blaze. No harm will come to you."_ "Aria calmed down and got in a normal stance. "Who are you?" The robot reached out his left arm and touched Aria on her left arm.

 _"My name is Primus and I'm a god."_ "A god? That would explain how you knew my name." " _Indeed young one."_ "What do you want from me?" Primus took his arm off of Aria's. _"You'll find out when you and the rest of your friends are together cause they are part of this."_ The sentry changed from black to light blue. _"In the mean time, talk to your friends, Aria."_ Primus disappeared, leaving a awe struck Aria behind.

"Aria?" Aria turned around and saw Sunset and Adagio. "Sunset? Adagio? What's going on?" "We don't know." Adagio said. "But we'll find out later."

 **(Dream World with Sonata Dusk)**

 **(Warning! Sonata Dusk is afraid of what's in the dark)**

Sonata looked around in fear. It was dark. She hated the dark. She couldn't see. She hated not seeing. She made a whine of pure terror and crouch down covering her face. "Don't be scared. Don't be scared. Don't be scared. Don't be scared." _"Your scared of the dark, young one."_ Sonata gasped at the metallic and ghostly voice and said "Who's there.", in a voice fulled with fear.

It was quiet for a couple seconds before a metallic hand touched the side of Sonata's head, making her freeze. _"It's OK, Sonata Dusk, nothing will hurt you."_ "You know my name," Sonata asked and looked up, gasping as she a robot wearing a cap in front of her. The bot smirked. _"I'm a god. I know many things. My name is Primus."_ The bot stood up and held his hand out. _"Come Sonata."_

"Where?" Primus smiled kindly. _"To your friends."_ Sonata looked at metallic hand before grabbing it and getting pulled up by Primus. The sentry changed from black to light blue. "Sonata!" Sonata gasped and turned around. "Girls!" Primus watched as Sonata ran up to her friends before disappearing.

 **(Dream World with the Dazzling Sunsets and Primus)**

Aria looked around. "Hey, where's Primus?". The other girls looked around. "Where did he go?" Adagio said. "He was just right there." Sonata said. "Hey Primus! Where are you?" _"Right Here."_ The girls turned around and looked up. "Wow!", was all they could say. Primus was no longer human size, but a giant robot. (And I mean giant).

"Primus," Adagio asked.

 _"Yes Adagio, it is me."_

"Your huge," Sonata exclaimed.

" _Yes I'm huge, Sonata."_ Primus chuckled.

"Why did you being us here," Aria asked.

" _You will find out when I tell you why you are meeting me, Aria ."_

"Why are we meeting you," Sunset asked. _"For a reason Sunset."_ "Then do please tell us."

Primus smiled. _"Of coarse."_ So, Primus told them about the Autobot and Decepticon war. They were shocked to hear that the Orion and his friends were Autobots. But a question came to Sunset Shimmer. "Primus, I understand what your saying and that you want us to help, but how are going to help the Autobots?" Primus smiled kindly before answering.

 _"I'm going to offer you a choice. Stay who you are and help the Autobots that way or I can turn all four of you into techno-organic pretenders."_

"What's a techno-organic pretender?" Sonata asked. _"A techno-organic is half cybertronian and half human. A pretender is a cybertronian that can take on any aspects of life. In this case, humans."_ "Wait, now wait a minute. You want to turn us into your kind with our permission so we can help your kind." Adagio stated, taking a step forward.

 _"There's more to it but you will find out."_ The girls looked at each other and smiled, but before they could answer, Primus spoke again. _"But, there is one drawback that will happen if you decided to take the second choice."_ "And what is that." Aria asked, raising a eyebrow.

 _"Your pony forms. They will disappear if you become techno-organic pretenders. In other words, you won't have them anymore."_

The Dazzling Sunsets were shocked. It was a hard choice to make. Stay the way they were now or lose their pony forms to get tuned into techno-organic pretenders.

 **(Sonata Dusk's POV)**

I was doped. I wanted to get turned into a cybertronian techno-organic pretender. But Primus said we will lose our pony forms. I don't care. I did lot of evil with my pony form, so I'm going to make my past right. I stepped up and said, "Yes. I'll become a techno-organic pretender."

 **(Aria Blaze's POV)**

I had shocked me that Sonata would agree, but has more I thought, the more I was being to agree with her. I don't care if we lose our pony forms, I made up my mind. Stepping up next to Sonata, I nodded my head. "I will as well."

 **(Adagio Dazzle's POV)**

Sonata and Aria to both agree on something was rare and not rare. I thought about the pro's and con's about the choice. Pro-We can help others. Con-We will lose our pony form. Pro-We did a lot of evil things in those pony forms. Con-Once we make the choice, there's on going back. Making up my mind, I stepped up next to Aria and said, " I agree with them."

 **(Sunset Shimmer's POV)**

The girls want to become techno-organic pretenders. But I was thinking about something else. Stepping up next to Adagio, I ask,"Why did you pick us out of anyone you could have chosen?"

Primus smiled before saying, _"Cause out of all of them, you four were the ones who caught my optics the most."_ I went quiet and thought about want he just said. He picked us cause we caught his attention more then others. Having my mind made up, I looked at Primus. "I agree with my friends to become techno-organic pretenders."

 **(No ones POV)**

Primus smile grew after hearing what Sunset said. _"You made the right choice."_ Primus lifted his right hand and a light flashed out of it, hitting the Dazzling Sunsets. _"Two changes your going to notice is that your eye's are electric blue and the Autobot symbol on your chest. The rest will be up to you to find out."_ The girls nodded their heads and looked at each other. Their eyes were electric blue and the Autobot symbol was on their chest.

 _"Now your ranks."_ The girls looked at Primus.

 _"Sonata, you will be the scout and spy of the group. Aria, you will be the medic and weapons specialist of the group. Adagio, you will be the commander and hacker of the group. Sunset, you will be the leader and translator from the group."_

The girls nodded. _"You are all sirens again, but this time with good magic."_ "Wait. All. Even me?" _"Yes Sunset. You are a siren just like your friends."_ "Sweet girl. Now we all can sing good." _"When you sing, you can do anything as long has it isn't evil."_ "We got that loud and clear." Aria said.

 _"Your names are next. Sonata, you will be known as Dusk in your Autobot mode. Aria, you will be known as Blaze in your Autobot mode. Adagio, you be will be known as Dazzle in your Autobot mode. Sunset, you be will be known as Shimmer Prime, the only female, femme in our terms, prime left in the group._

"The only female, oops, femme prime left. That's quiet a thing for me, but I will try." _"Your Alt modes, however, you can pick on your own. Alt modes are vehicles."_

"OK. Got it Primus." Primus then started to faded out. _"You are waking up. Go and help the Autobots win this war."_ "You can count on us Primus,:" Sunset said. "We won't let you down," Sonata said. "We will help the Autobots," Adagio said. "We'll make you proud," Sunset said. Primus smiled once more. _"I'm already am."_

A white light appeared and the Dazzling Sunsets woke up.

 **(Back in the Dazzling Sunsets hotel room)**

The Dazzling Sunsets woke up, got up, and looked at each other. They looked down at each other and themselves. They smiled when they saw their electric blue eyes and Autobot symbols on their chest. But that wasn't the only thing they saw. Blue pendents were around their necks. They looked like the red ones but were blue. "Primus did say we will find out the rest," Aria stated.

Sunset lifted her head and said," All right girls. Lets get our stuff packed. We have a mission to do." "Yeah!"

The girls got changed, packed their stuff and left, knowing that their life had taken a big turn. But for once, they weren't scared. They instead waited for the Decepticons or Autobots to find them. Or the other way around.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hope you did.**

 **Might take a while for the next chapter to come, but it will.**

 **In the mean time, read and send reviews.**


	3. Auto Siren Time

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

 **Now, finally, the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to tell me your favorite part.**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime or My Little Pony.**

 **Spoiler Alert! Decepticons come in this chapter**

* * *

 **(With the Autobots at their base)**

The Autobots and their human allies were sitting and talking about, when Miko blurted out, "We should go see the Dazzling Sunsets!" Everyone stops what they were doing and looked at her. "We haven't seen them since yesterday and we know where they are." "While I to would like to see them again, they are hiding something," Raf said.

"What do you mean," Jack asked. "Did you see the way they tensed up when Miko asked them why would they move to a boring place like Jasper, Nevada? They are hiding something." "Your not the only one who thinks that, Rafael," Optimus stated.

"Optimus! You think they are hiding something to?!" "While I won't judge them cause they are hiding something, they have a emotion in their eyes. I saw only two emotions in their eyes: Guilt and Fear."

"Why would they those emotions in their eyes," Ratchet asked, having to hear the whole conversation and hearing about the Dazzling Sunsets when everyone came back to base the day before.

"I am not sure old friend, but I think it is best to let them tell us themselves instead of us forcing it out of them. It is not the Autobot way."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see them," Miko yelled the last part out.

 **(At the hotel)**

"What do you mean they left," Arcee/Amy said. "I don't know. They just left. But I did see something odd about them." "And what is that," Optimus/Orion asked. "You seen them before. You know their eye color." They nodded. "Well, their eye color, when they left, was electric blue. Like yours," the desk manger said while gesturing to them.

"Like ours?" The Autobots looked at each other while the kids looked at them. "Do you know where they went," Bulkhead/Mike asked.

"Yes. See that poster," the desk manger pointed to. They nodded. "There's a singing contest at Jasper High School for teens. They said they should sing there. The time it starts is 10:30. That's 30 minutes from now."

"Thank you." The Autobots and kids left. "Eyes like us. How do they have eyes like us," Arcee/Amy asked out loud. "I don't know, but we will find out."

 **(With the Dazzling Sunset)**

The Dazzling Sunsets were leaning against the wall, waiting their turn to sing. When they found out about the contest, they were trilled.

 **(Last night before they left)**

 _The Dazzling Sunsets walked down the stairs and to the desk to check out. The desk manger looked at them in shock. "Your leaving! At this time of night." Sunset glaces to the right and sees the poster. She points at it. "We got to go sign up before there's no more room."_

 _The desk manger looks at the poster. "Oh, that's understandable. They run out of space quick and...," the desk manger stops talking when she noticed the girls eye color. "What?" "Well, thanks for letting us stay here. The beds are quiet comfy (always the beds)." The Dazzling Sunsets leave, leaving a speechless desk manger behind.  
_

 **(Back with the Dazzling Sunsets)**

The girls knew that kids who think they are better than everyone else cause they won or complete bullies would be there. So, they enter to teach them a lesson.

They were talking with each other, when a ginger red haired boy (know who that is) came up to them. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. You wouldn't be the girls from Equestria (human world) I was hearing about, now hmm." The girls looked at him. "uh, yeah," Adagio said.

"I'm Vince, soon-to-winner of this contest. How about you hoties came with me to my party at my house when I win?" Aria stepped up to him. "Listen up **_Vince_** , we don't like kids like you and never will, so how about you beat it back to your band before I lose my temper as well has my friends," Aria said, saying Vince with has much venom has she could.

Vince backed off. "OK, find. But don't come begging to me when you lose and want to come to my party, hoties." Aria growled. "Don't call us hoties you ginger red head boy with pride up his aft!" (Forgot to write that they learned cybertronian curse words very quickly and got used to them)

"I don't like him," Aria said. "None of us do, Aria," Sonata said. _"Up next is Vince and his friends with their play they made."_

The girls watched, growling when Vince winked at them, started acting like a buffoon. Taring their graze away from Vince and his jockeys. "So, what song are we gonna sing." Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked at each other while Sunset came up with one. "My Past Is Not Today." The girls looked at her. "I think we should sing "My Past Is Not Today"," Sunset said.

"But instead of "I" and "My", we can changed it to mean more than one," Adagio said. "It will still be the same thing, but it well mean all of us," Aria said. "I love this idea," Sonata said. Clapping was heard and the girls looked at Vince and his friends and saw that they were done.

"About time. I was getting tired of listening to them act a buffoons," Aria said. _"Up next is the Dazzling Sunsets."_

"Finally our turn," the girls said at the same time. Sunset looked at her friends and smiled. "OK, girls, remember: we can sing as well has we want to cause we can't transform in our pony forms." Adagio, Aria, and Sonata smiled and nodded happily.

The girls went on stage, ignoring Vince's wink at them, and prepared to sing.

 **(With the Autobots and humans)**

The kids and the Autobots got there just in time and saw Vince and his jockeys act like buffoons. That caused the the kids to start laughing. Arcee/Amy, Bulkhead/Mike, and Bumblebee/Brian laughed (Bumblebee/Brian is a silent laugh cause he can't talk in his holoform just yet.) Even Optimus cracked a small smile.

They found a couple seats and sat down. Miko leaned over to her friends. "I wonder when the Dazzling Sunsets are gonna come on since Vince is always first."

"We don't know, but I think they will be on soon," Optimus/Orion said. _"Up next is the Dazzling Sunsets."_ "Or now." Everyone looked at the stage as the girls went on stage. The Autobots and the kids gasped when they saw the Dazzling Sunsets eyes. They were the same color has the Autobots.

"Something had to happen to them or they kept it hidden," Bulkhead/Mike said. "Whatever it is, we will find out or they will tell us." They watched as Sunset picked up the microphone and said, "The song that we are gonna sing is 'Our Past Is Not Today'." (I changed 'My' to 'Our')

 **(With the Dazzling Sunsets)**

The Dazzling Sunsets got in positions. The song started and they begin to sing.

(Sunset and Adagio)

 ** _Power, was all we desired._**

(Aria and Sonata)

 _ **(We desired, all we desired).**_

(Sunset and Adagio)

 _ **But all that grew inside of us,  
**_ _ **was a darkness we acquired.  
When we began to fall  
and we lost the path ahead.  
That's when your friendship found us  
and it lifted us instead.**_

(All)

 _ **Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky.  
**_ _ **We'll show there's another side to us.  
**_ ** _You can't deny.  
_** _ **We may not know what the future holds.  
**_ _ **But hear us when we say.  
**_ ** _That our past does not define us,  
cause our past is not today._**

(Aria and Sonata)

 _ **Ambition, is what we believed,  
could be the only way to set us free.  
But when it disappeared  
and we found ourselves alone.  
That's when you came and got us  
and we felt like we were whole.**_

(All)

 ** _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky.  
We'll show there's another side to us.  
You can't deny.  
We may not know what the future holds.  
But hear us when we say.  
That our past does not define us,  
cause our past is not today!_**

It was quiet after the song for a couple seconds when the crowd suddenly started clapping. The girls waved and bowed and left the stage.

 **(Back with the Autobots and kids)**

The kids and Autobots clapped with everyone else to try to not look weird. They were speechless and they weren't the only ones. Some people had shocked looks on their faces cause of the way the Dazzling Sunsets sang. They then wondered about something new: how are the Dazzling Sunsets so good at singing?

 **(Optimus Prime's POV)**

When I heard the Dazzling Sunsets sing, it left a lot of wight was taken of my shoulders. But there was only one that caught my optics. While the other three sang just has good, Sunset Shimmer's caught mine the most. The way she sang, she put a lot of emotion in it. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata did as well. What made them sing that song.

 **(Bumblebee's POV)**

When I heard them sing, it felt like a wave of happiness and comfort wash over me. Sonata Dusk. I heard her sing and she put a lot emotion in it as well has the others. But she caught my optics the most. It was then I started to think, where in the world did they learn to sing like that. I would like to find out one of these days.

 **(Acree's POV)**

When I heard the girls sing, I felt like I wasn't the only one who felt pain. They had the emotion of pain in their singing and when I heard it, I suddenly felt like it just disappeared. It was like I was free. As I watched them leave the stage, I knew that if they have the same pain I do, then they are hurting badly. Then suddenly, I felt like I should help them.

 **(Bulkhead's POV)**

Hearing the Dazzling Sunsets sing was heart lifting for me. The emotions they picked to sing with was real. It was very happy yet very sad at the same time. Whatever had happened to the Dazzling Sunsets to make them sing like that was very good and bad.I felt like I wanted to help them get happy again, but how can I do that when I don't know what caused them to be this way?

 **(Jack's POV)**

Hearing them sing was like feeling I wasn't the only kid with a hard past. I felt like I wanted to help them make them see that they weren't alone. Even though they had each other they probably felt that they were alone cause of something. I could tell already that trying to get then to see that was not going to be easy.

 **(Raf's POV)**

When I heard the Dazzling Sunsets sing, I felt that being the smallest and less heard in my family go away and I suddenly felt happier. But I realize that the Dazzling Sunsets sang that for a reason. When I looked at their faces before they left the stage, I saw that they had a emotion in their eyes: Guilt. Why would they feel that way. All I knew is that I wanted to help them.

 **(Miko's POV)**

Hearing them sing was awesome! They were so good! I wanted to hear more but they left the stage. But as I think, I can't help but feel something. It felt like calmness. I felt calmness all of sudden. I was jumpy one second, calm the other second. I liked it. But something told me the Dazzling Sunsets were only calm cause they were hiding something. That's when I suddenly felt like I should help them.

 **(With the Dazzling Sunsets)**

"I think we did a good job," Sunset said. "Good? It was great," Sonata said to her friends. "Whatever. I think we did it greatly good," Aria said in her it-doesn't-matter tone. Adagio turned her head and groaned, "Girls, Vince is back." In response, the girls groaned. "Well, hoties, (the Dazzling Sunsets growled at that) it seems like you have pretty voices. Mostly you," Vince said that last part by looking at Sunset Shimmer.

"What do you want Vince," Adagio growled out. "Well, I just came to ask you if you want to hang with us cool kids instead of those losers like Jack, Miko, and Rafael." Aria then lost her temper. Aria stepped up in front of Vince while her friends stepped back. They knew never to mess with Aria when she was angry. Aria ignored the Principal's loud 'everyone, please be quiet' plea and got ready to speak her mind. (uh oh)

 _"OK, everyone, up next is..."_ The Principal was interrupted by Aria's yelling.

"OK, Vince, listen up! Jack, Miko, and Raf are our friends and no one talks about them like that! So don't call them losers and stop calling us hoties! We would hang out with them then you! Yeah, you have lot of money, a lot parties, and a lot of cars! But, what you don't have is a heart! We want to hang out with friends that have hearts! And when I lose my temper, it's a three second head start to start RUNNING!"

Vince yelped and ran to the stage to find a place to hide. "Times up!" Vince yelped again and jumped off the stage and started running to the door. Aria chased after him. The other three followed Aria to make sure she didn't hurt Vince. That bad. Adagio and Sonata followed her while Sunset ran to the Principal and grabbed the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, but the one thing you don't want to do with Aria is make her lose her temper. Continue with the contest and we will be right back after me and my friends stop Aria from hurting Vince to much."

At that, Sunset followed her friends, but she did hear some laughter. While running, she turned her head and saw the Autobots and Jack, Miko, and Raf were laughing along with some other people.

But what cause her to smile, was seeing Optimus smile.

 **(With the Autobots and kids)**

The Autobots and kids were sitting and watching as the Principal was trying to calm everyone down and after a loud 'everyone, please be quiet', everyone quieted down. "OK, everyone, up next is..." but the Principal was interrupted by sudden yelling. The Autobots and kids froze when they realize who was yelling. They looked at each other and said, "Aria Blaze."

 _"OK, Vince, listen up! Jack, Miko, and Raf are our friends and no one talks about them like that! So don't call them losers and stop calling us hoties! We would hang out with them then you! Yeah, you have lot of money, a lot parties, and a lot of cars! But, what you don't have is a heart! We want to hang out with friends that have hearts! And when I lose my temper, it's a three second head start to start RUNNING!"_

They heard a yelp and saw Vince run onto the stage, looking for a place to hide. _"Times up!"_ Vince yelped again and jumped off the stage and started running to the door. They saw Aria jump off the stage and started to chase Vince with a angry look on her face. Adagio and Sonata jumped off the stage and chased Aria. They saw Sunset run up to the Principal and grab the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, but the one thing you don't want to do with Aria is make her lose her temper. Continue with the contest and we will be right back after me and my friends stop Aria from hurting Vince to much."

Laughter started and the Autobots and kids started to laugh. Optimus smiled and Sunset did to. But they were the only ones who saw each other do it.

The Principal looked at the crowd. _"OK, hmm, now it's Sierra and her cheerleaders with their new moves for the football game."_

 **(Sunset Shimmer's POV)**

Hearing the laughter of everyone made me what to smile. But what made me smile, was seeing the Autobot Leader, the one who barely lets his emotions out, smile a real, full smile. He saw me smiling and widen his smile at mine. And we were the only ones who saw it.

 **(Optimus Prime's POV)**

Seeing the bully Vince finally get what was coming to him made my Autobots and human allies laugh. I smiled at both sights. But then I saw Sunset look at me and smile. That caused my smile to widen at the fact she was smiling at my smile.

Why? I don't know, but I feel like the weight of being a leader was taken off my shoulders for now. But me and Sunset were the only ones who saw each other smile.

 **(With the Dazzling Sunsets)**

The girls caught up with Aria, but not before she punched Vince in the nose and left eye. The girls were able to calm her down and manage to get to contest room. Aria rubbed her hand as Vince appeared in the door way holding his eye and nose.

Some teachers took Vince to the nurses room while the Dazzling Sunsets got back behind the curtain. Some people laughed or giggled when they saw Vince. Everything went on smoothly after that. Soon it was the end of the contest and it was time to pick the three winners.

 _"OK, and the second place winner is Sierra and her cheerleaders!"_ Everyone clapped with respect. Sierra and her cheerleaders got their rewards.

 _"Now, the Dazzling Sunsets and Vince and his friends. Who will have first place and who will have third place?"_ Everyone was quiet. Vince glanced at the Dazzling Sunsets. "First place better be mine." They glared at him. _"The first place winner is..."_ Everyone quieted up and the Principal smiled and said, " _The Dazzling Sunsets."_

Everyone cheered. The Autobots were happy and so were the kids. They gave the girls a thumbs up, minis Optimus who just nodded his head. The Dazzling Sunsets went up and got their prize. Vince was not happy. He thought he should be the first place winner and not the third place winner.

"They shouldn't be the first place winners! I should! Look what that one did to me," Vince yelled while pointing at Aria at the last part.

 _"No oh, Vince. Some teachers looked at the cameras and saw you walking up to the Dazzling Sunsets not once, but twice. And it had audio, so, we heard everything you said. Aria even warned you about losing her temper. You should have listened to her warning. You had what was coming to you. That's why your in third place."_

Vince was about to say something else when the Principal said, _"Not another word or I will put you in last place."_ Vince stayed quiet and mumbled.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the Dazzling Sunsets saw the Autobots and the kids get up and leave without a sound.

 **(With the Autobots and kids)**

The kids and Autobots were proud that their friends won, angry at Vince for what he said, but they were happy at their friends. That happiness was short lived when the Autobots got a ping from Ratchet. _"What is it Ratchet,"_ Acree asked. _"What is it? What is it! How about Decepticons singles in the the outskirts of the cliffs westside of Jasper!"_

 _"Calm down Ratchet. We are on are way to you." "How do you know I'm here?" "Cause I know you well, old friend. Autobots, get your changes and lets go."_ The Autobots did what they were ordered to do and left quietly. Little did they know, they were seen by four girls.

 **(Back with the Dazzling Sunsets)**

"Uh, we love to stay and chat, but we have something to do." Everyone cheered and the Dazzling Sunsets left the stage, with their gold metals around their necks, and followed the Autobots and watched the Autobots go into their and drive off. "How are we gonna follow them when we don't know were they are going." Sunset was thinking until a idea came to her.

"Follow me." The girls followed Sunset Shimmer and they ran couple blocks away to a abandoned parking garage. "OK, this is perfect." "Perfect for what exactly," Aria asked. "We are gonna learn how to transform into our Autobot modes." "That's a good idea," Adagio said. "This is gonna be so cool," Sonata said.

"All right. Now let's contract." The girls nodded and closed their eyes. A couple seconds later, they felt a wave of power flow though them. When they opened their eyes, they gasped. They were taller! Not only taller but they were Autobots! (Looks in 'Character Info' chapter)

Shimmer Prime looked at her friends and they looked at her. "Look up a on google. Google cause it's better." They nodded and a minute afterwards, they found their . Shimmer looked at her friends again. "OK, Auto Sirens, lets get to work with helping Team Prime." **"Yeah!"** Shimmer looked at Dusk.

"Dusk, your the scout and spy. Find the Autobots and us when you find them. We will help them after that." "You got it. I'm off!" Dusk then transformed and drove off. "OK, we will tell Dusk the plan when she us. Dazzle, Blaze. We are going to fight the Decepticons. Fire on fire." "What do you mean," Blaze asked. "Do tell us, Shimmer Prime," Dazzle asked after Blaze.

Shimmer Prime smiled and told them her plan.

 **(With Dusk)**

Dusk walked with her steps quiet. She tracked the Autobots to the Appalachian Mountains. She was looking for foot prints and the Autobots transformed a while back so she transformed. She was walking, looking at the ground, trying to find anything. _Frag,the Autobots are good at hiding their foot prints..._ Dusk said to herself in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard evil laughter and a voice said, _"Try all you want Autobots. You can't break free. Your end has come."_

Dusk turned her head with a quiet, "Huh?". She quietly walked over to where the voice was coming from. A ledge. Crouching down, Dusk peered over the edge and gasped at what she saw.

 **(With the Team Prime and their human allies)**

The Autobots trashed in chains, trying to get free.

Turns out, the singles were fakes. The Decepticons planned a trap. Rachet went out alone, not wanting to interrupt the others from watching the Dazzlings Sunsets.

The Decepticons found Ratchet and threaten him by saying they would kill June and Agent Fowler, which they had captured, if he didn't get the others. Not wanting to get them killed, Ratchet did what he was told. When the others got there, they were forced to put away their weapons or Megatron would shoot Ratchet in the head. Wanting Ratchet to live, they did has they were told. They didn't see the Decepticons behind before it was to late.

They were suddenly all hit in the head. Hard. They woke up in the chains and started to struggle to get free. The humans were also chained up with the Autobots. Also it turns out the ones who hit them on the head were two new Decepticons. Barricade and Blackout. Bumblebee froze when he saw Barricade. Why? Barricade was his big brother. That only caused him to fight in the chains more harder cause he wanted to beat the slag out of him.

The others were confused by this, but didn't ask. Megatron laughed the Autobots, getting Dusk attention. "Try all you want Autobots. You can't break free. Your end has come." The Decepticons were to busy laughing at the Autobots, they didn't notice a figure watching them from a ledge. The Autobots were to busy trying to get free, they didn't notice either. Well, all but one. Bumblebee looked at the figure as the figure watched all of them.

He couldn't see the figures looks cause of how well he or she was hidden. But he did see the figure look at him. Those optics meet his and they stared at each other until Megatron spoke up. "You Autobots have 30 minutes until I press the button (Megatron lifts up a control remote with just a red button). It will send a electrical surge that will fry your systems. The humans, well, they will get it to, but won't survive." The Autobots and humans growled and renewed in their struggling. The Decepticons just laughed.

Bumblebee looked back at the figure to find he or she was leaving in a hurry. Bumblebee knew whoever it was is going to get help but he couldn't help but think to himself, _"Please, whoever you are, please hurry. I don't want me and my friends to die like this."_

 **(With Dusk)**

Dusk ran until was far enough, then opened up the . _"Girls! You got to get here now! The Decepticons, mainly Megatron, are gonna send a electrical surge to the Autobots and human heads! So much it would kill them! In 30 minutes!"_

Sonata heard the girls gasp before Shimmer Prime replied, _"We are on our way."_

 _"What are we gonna do when we get there,"_ Dazzle said.

 _"There's no way we a fight fire with fire with the plan we have. We can't just jump out and attack like we planed,"_ Blaze stated.

 _"Megatron can end them with a press of a button,"_ Dusk told her friends.

The other femmes growled. Shimmer said, in a I-mean-it voice, _"It's time for a change of plan. We are going to show the Decepticons what we can do as Sirens."_ Three solid 'Yeah's was all came after that.

The Decepticons are in trouble cause the Auto Sirens were mad. And no one was going to save them from the Auto Sirens fury.

* * *

 **You like it? Hope you did.**

 **Don't forget to type your favorite part.**

 **Yes, I know Bumblebee and Barricade are brothers, but don't worry it now. I'll fix that later.**

 **The love between Bumblebee and Dusk is starting.**

 **Taking one day off, but other than that, the next chapter will come out with time.**


	4. Battle Of The Fittest

**Here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **When they first transformed into their Autobot modes, they also looked up their vehicle forms and Shimmer told Dusk to com them when she found the Autobots. Sorry if that got you confused.  
**

 **I don't own Transformers or My Little Pony.  
**

 **Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **(With the Dazzling Sunsets)  
**

The rest of Dazzling Sunsets got to Dusk in record time. They had 10 minutes left. They transformed and Dusk looked at Shimmer Prime. "So, what's the plan," she asked, trying her best to stay calm. "Here's the plan. We attack the Decepticons one at a time. We will pick the one we want to fight, but Megatron to me." "Leave Megatron to you? Why? Leader against leader," Blaze asked.

"Yes." But Shimmer knew the real reason why. She didn't want one of her friends to get hurt or worse by fighting Megatron. He was a unbeatable gladiator for Primus sake! "But what about the Autobots and humans? We can't leave them in that cage. Including the yell..." Dusk stopped talking. Dazzle stared at her and asked, "Including the what, Dusk." Dusk turned her head. "For forget it. It's nothing." "Nothing my aft," Blaze said.

"Enough," Shimmer said in a commanding voice. They stopped. "About the Autobots in the cage. Dusk, you said there was a cod panel next to the door." Dusk nodded. Shimmer looked at Dazzle. "Dazzle, your the hacker of the group. I want you to hack that panel." "Got it, Shimmer." "But won't the Decepticons notice her doing it," Sonata asked. Shimmer smiled. "No. You see. They won't notice cause they won't be able to see."

Her friends gave her confused looks. "Can't see," Blaze said. "We will sing a song and they will not be able to see us. The Autobots too cause I don't want them to see us just yet. While they can't see, Dazzle will hack the code panel and then we will help the Autobots out."

"But, won't the Autobots struggle when we touch them. They won't be able to see us," Dusk asked/said. "They will know. Trust me," Shimmer said.

The other femmes looked at each other, smiled, looked back at Shimmer, and nodded. Shimmer checked her clock. "5 minutes left. OH." Reaching in her subspace, Shimmer pulled out a black cape with a hood.

"There's capes in our subspaces. I found mine while waiting for you com us." The girls reached in there subspaces and found black capes with hoods on them to. "Put them on." They did and when they looked at each other, they couldn't see each others faces.

"Just in cause. No bot or con will our faces, but we can see clear as day." Shimmer looks at the direction to where the Autobots and humans were. "All right. Let's go burn off some steam." The femmes ran to where the Autobots and humans are.

When they got there, they saw Megatron walk up to the Autobots and humans. "Your minute is up Autobots and _insects_. Any last words?" They saw the Autobots and humans glared at him. "Suit yourselves. Prepare to die!" Megatron was just about to press the button when the Auto Sirens started to sing.

 **(With Autobots and humans)**

The Autobots and humans struggled the best they can. The chains didn't budge one bit, but they continued to try to fight their way out. "1 minute left Autobots. Enjoy your last moments together before your systems get fried," Megatron said. Optimus stopped and looked at his team and the humans.

"Autobots, humans. If this is indeed the end, it has been an honor fighting alongside you." "Us to Prime. It was great meeting you as well," Agent Fowler said. Everyone and everybot nodded.

Megatron walks up. "You minute is up Autobots and _insects_. Any last words?" The Autobots and humans glared at him. "Suit yourselves. Prepare to die!" Megatron was just about to press the button when singing was heard.

 _ **"Ahhhhh."**_ One voice.  
 ** _"Ahhhhh."_** Two voices.  
 ** _"Ahhhhh."_** Three voices.  
 _ **"Ahhhhh."**_ Four voices.

As the four voices sang, black fog started to appear. "What in the Unicron's name is this." As the music got louder, the black fog got darker. Soon the Decepticons couldn't see a thing. The singing grew into words.

Shimmer Prime and Blaze -

 _ **We heard you want to get together.  
**_ _ **We heard you want to end the Autobots and humans.  
**_ _ **We thought of something that is better.  
**_ _ **Something that isn't like that.  
**_ _ **Why pretend we are not the same?  
**_ _ **None of us shine brighter.**_

The Auto Sirens walked out of their hiding place and a couple Decepticons went down offline due to blades in their chest. They walked in a line: Dusk going for Barricade, Blaze going for Knockout, Dazzle heading for the cod panel, and Shimmer Prime going for Megatron. They killed or pushed Decepticons that got in their way.

Dazzle and Dusk -

 _ **(Shine better)**_

Shimmer Prime and Blaze -

 _ **Here's our chance to find your flame.  
Your losers, not fighters.  
**_

As they sung, the Auto Sirens took out as many Decepticons as they could. As they sung, the Decepticons begun to get 'in the daze'. Their optics became unfocused as they tired to find the ones singing. The Autobots and humans weren't dazed, but they couldn't see who was trying to help them. The Auto Sirens continued to kill Decepticons as they made their way to Team Prime and their allies.

All -

 _ **Me and you, you and me, we don't have to see who is better.  
You think we don't have to be one in the same thing.  
Oh, everything's wrong with a little competition.  
Are you afraid of failing your master?!**_

The Auto Sirens got to Team Prime and their allies. Dazzle stared to hack the cod panel. Shimmer fought Megatron and she had a avenge over him cause she can see in the dark while he can't. Blaze fought Knockout. She was winning cause of the dark cause she had the same avenge Shimmer had.

Dusk fought Barricade. She had the same avenge as the other two, but Barricade manage to scratch her deep in the chest. The Autobots and humans watched as the figure before them tired hacking the cod panel with a hacking panel on the bots arm.

Dazzle and Dusk -

 _ **Your not stars and we know it.  
You don't raise above the rest.  
It's always matters who you hurt,  
when you think that your the best!**_

All -

 _ **Ah-ahh-ahh.**_

Dazzle unlocks the door, the black fog spilling in. Dazzle gets the humans out of their chains before getting Bulkhead, taking them out of the cage to a clearing five yards away, before going back in and getting Arcee, and doing the same thing. Dazzle stayed at the end of the black fog bank to stand guard. The other femmes knew Dazzle was done with her part. Dusk and Blaze went in: Dusk going to Bumblebee, Blaze going to Ratchet.

 _ **Battle! Your gonna lose!  
It's not a battle, battle of the fittest.  
It's not a battle, don't go all in it!  
It's not a battle, battle, battle,  
battle of the fittest.  
Battle!  
**_

Dusk -

 _ **"I can beat you"**_

All -

 _ **Battle!**_

Blaze -

 _ **"Ha. So can I."**_

All -

 _ **Battle!**_

Dazzle -

 _ **"You want to win this so?**_

All -

 _ **Battle!**_

Shimmer Prime -

 _ **"Not of we win it first"**_

The Decepticons are dazed and can barley fight. Blaze goes to Ratchet and unchains him. He struggles, but she calms him down by gently saying, "I'm not an enemy" when it's not her turn to speak/sing and leans him where his friends are. When there, she lets him go and he goes over to his team, them asking if he alright.

He nods and they watch as Blaze stands beside Dazzle, singing. But keeps glancing at Ratchet. Dusk unchains Bumblebee who lets out a series of alarmed beeps. She calms him down by saying she's a friend and leans him to his friends before going over to hers, but keeps glancing at Bumblebee.

All -

 _ **Me and you, you and me, we don't have to see who is better.  
You think we don't have to be one in the same thing.  
Oh, everything wrong with little competition.  
Are you afraid of losing to us?!  
Battle! Your gonna lose!  
**_ _ **It's not a battle, battle of the fittest.  
It's not a battle**_ _ **, don't go all in it.  
It's not a battle, battle, battle  
battle of the fittest!  
**_

Shimmer went in and unchained Optimus and lead him out of the cage and black fog to his friends who he went to check if they were all right. Shimmer went to her friends and finished the song, leaving the Decepticons dazed and unable to see.

Team Prime and the humans looked at the Auto Sirens as they looked at the black fog, then looked at them. They stared at each other before Shimmer walked up to them.

 **(Optimus Prime's POV)**

I heard my team get taken out of the cage and I wondered by who. I then heard somebot enter the cage and heard the bot unchain me. I felt him, no her cause the voices were all femme, take a hold of me and lean me out of the cage.

I couldn't see were we were going but about 5 yards away, I was out of the black fog and saw my family and human friends there and made my way to them, them asking if I was alright cause which I said yes to. I turned and looked at the four femmes and listened to them sing. It looked like their singing made the black fog cause it got even darker. But their voices were familiar.

When they were singing, they looked at the black fog before looking at us. We stared at each other before the tallest one started to walked up to us. I glanced my team and human allies. The humans leaned back into their guardians just in case, but Miko looked at the approaching bot with huge curious eyes.

Bumblebee looked at the bot with gracefulness cause he knew as well as I that they saved us while Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Arcee knew it, they looked at the bot coming up with wariness.

The bot stopped in front of me and I realized she was my height. "Your team OK?" I recoiled at the voice as well as my team. Even the voice sounded familiar. "My team and the humans is all right. I am OK." The femme nodded her head and I could feel her smile even through I couldn't see her face.

"Good." She turns her head right, away from the black fog. "We need to go. Get away from here. The black fog won't stay dark forever." She looks back at Optimus. "We better leave before the Decepticons are able to see again."

She starts walking and the other three follow her. "Optimus should we," I hear Acree asked. I look at her. "What choice do we have?" I start to follow the four femmes, leaving my team to follow me.

 **(Dusk's POV)**

I don't know lead me to say it earlier, it just popped right out of me. I remember the words. " _Including the yell..."._ It was suppose to be 'Including the yellow bot'. I don't know why. I glanced at the yellow and black bot. He was about 17, my age, I think. He looks like a bumblebee with those colors. He also looks cute. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl. Hold on. Cute? Where did that come from..._ I thought as I looked away from the bot.

I grimaced in pain and held my chest. The scratch was starting to hurt worse. _That creep has shape claws..._ I thought to myself. I kept walking. We couldn't slow down just because of a scratch. I'll be find. As I walked, I didn't see the yellow and black bot glance at me worriedly.

 **(Bumblebee's POV)**

I kept glancing at the smallest bot. I sense she was the one who called her friends to rescued us cause I remember the figure not being to big and being able to run away fast. I looked ahead and saw Optimus walk beside the tallest femme of her group who seemed to be the leader.

I glanced back at the smallest bot just in time to see her grimace in pain and hold her chest. _Is she hurt badly..._ I thought. _If she is, her leader probably doesn't know or she doesn't wish to tell or lied about getting hurt._ I looked at her worriedly and hoped she would be OK.

 **(No One's POV)**

Shimmer walked ahead, looking left and right to make sure no Decepticons pop out of no where. Optimus looked at her. She turned her head as if she was looking for Decepticons. Blade out and optics sharp. Optimus decided to ask a question. "What are your names and why can't we see your faces?"

Shimmer stopped before turning her head to look at Optimus, then to her team. Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk nodded though Dusk's seemed kind of forced. Shimmer looked at Dusk for a second longer, before turning back to Optimus.

"Farewell. The reason you can't see our faces is cause of the hoods on our capes. They keep you from seeing our faces and I don't really want you to see our faces yet." "Understandable." "Our names, well," Shimmer said while turning to her team.

"I'm Dazzle." "I'm Blaze." "I'm Dusk." The femmes said while gesturing to themselves. Looking back to Team Prime and their human friends, Shimmer knew it was her turn. "I'm Shimmer. Shimmer Prime and I'm the leader of the Auto Sirens." Silence was heard. Team Prime and the humans stared at her in shock before Acree said in a I-don't-believe-or-trust-you tone, "I don't believe you."

Shimmer looked at her. "And why is that?" "Why? Optimus is the only Prime left so therefore you can't be a Prime or this is all a Decepticon trick," Acree said while walking up and standing in front of Shimmer and glaring at her. "Arcee," Optimus said warning tone.

Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk growled out. Loud and clear. Dangerous and sharp. The noise made the Autobots and humans turn their heads to look at them. The femmes were in fighting stances with their blades out. "No one threats Shimmer like that," Dazzle said. They took only one step and before Shimmer walked in front of Arcee and held her right arm up.

"Stop! Femmes stand down." "She threaten you," Blaze growled out. "Yes, she threaten me. But that does not go for violence. Now stand down! That's a order!" The femmes put their blades away and stood up strait.

"This is far enough from the Decepticons. We'll stop here. As for me being a Prime." Turning around, Shimmer looked at Optimus, who Arcee is standing in front of. "Where's you Mark of the Primes?" Turning his head, Shimmer saw the Mark of the Primes on his cheek.

Lifting a hand, Shimmer felt the same symbol on hers. "If I'm not a Prime, then why do I have the same symbol on my cheek." Moving the hood far enough back, just to see her cheek, was the Mark of the Primes. Silence again. Arcee walked up to her and said, " OK, your a Prime. Forgive me?" "Yes. Your names?"

"I'm Optimus as you know already. You already know Arcee. So I'll introduce you to the rest. That's Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Our humans friends are named Jack, Miko, Rafael but you can call him Raf, June, and Agent Fowler," Optimus said while gesturing to all of them.

A grunt of pain was heard and everyone looked at Dusk. "Dusk, are you OK," Shimmer asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm...fine," Dusk said before falling to the ground. "DUSK!" Shimmer ran to Dusk side and turned her over while Dazzle stood beside her and Blaze to the other side.

Bumblebee ran up next to Shimmer and beeped, "She held her chest earlier in pain." The three Auto Sirens looked at him before Blaze moved the cape away, not caring if the Autobots saw Dusk's Chassis color. Team Prime and the humans gasp at the light blue, light purple, and burgundy chest and torso.

Blaze looked up at Ratchet. "You! Your a medic right?!" "Y..y..yes. I am." "Then help me!" Blaze snapped before reaching in her subspace and pulled out her medical kit. Ratchet went over and help her. It took a couple minutes, but they were able to stop the energon leakage. Blaze smiled at the scan she she took of Blaze. "Good news. She'll be alright, though, she'll be in recharge for a couple minutes."

Everyone and everybot let of a sigh of relief. Shimmer smiled before frowning. "She probably thought that we need to get away and stopping to repair her would slow us down. I should of asked if anybot was hurt." "Shimmer, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. The fault goes to the son of a glitch who did this. While the scratch may heal, it will leave a scar," Blaze said.

"Who was she fighting?" Bumblebee tensed and looked away from the group. Dazzle saw this. Turning to him, she asked, "You know who? Don't you." All optics and eyes were on Bumblebee. Bumblebee let out what sounded like a sigh before turning and looking at them. "I know more then know him. I know his scratch. She was fighting Barricade. My...big brother."

"WHAAAAAT" was the same response he got from everyone expect Shimmer and Optimus. Miko, Jack, June, and Fowler were told and did the same thing. Bumblebee flinched and turned his head while hugging and sinking into himself, feeling ashamed.

Shimmer saw this and stood up and walked to him until was standing at his side. Smiling kindly, she put her servo (hand) on his shoulder, making him freeze. Slowly, Bumblebee looked up in her optics.

"It doesn't matter if your big brother is a Decepticon. No matter what, little brother of a Decepticon or not, you will always have the spark of a Autobot." Bumblebee uncurled himself slowly and hugged her and she hugged him back. Optimus decided it was his turn and walked up to Bumblebee's other side and took hold of his other shoulder. Bumblebee moved away from Shimmer and looked at him. Optimus smiled kindly as well.

"Bumblebee, even though Barricade is your brother, it will not change of what we think of you. You are part of this family no matter what." Bumblebee's optics brighten before hugging Optimus, which the great mech returned. The other Autobots went over and joined in. Humans to.

Shimmer smiled and backed up to her family before quietly saying, "Lets go." Shimmer picked up Dusk before walking away quietly with her team.

Bumblebee opened his optics, moved away from Optimus, and turned around. He made a sad beep and said, "Their gone." Turning around, Optimus looking up, the others Autobots saw that the Auto Sirens were gone. "I have a feeling they are not ready to join our team. We will see them again. I know we will."

The others nodded, transforming and preparing for a long drive back to the base.

Being aliens from another planet had it's avenges and they got there in 2 hours.

 **(With the Auto Sirens)**

The other femmes told Dusk what happen when she woke up after hearing her sorry about not telling about her wound. "So, you cheered him up. Wow. But I do feel bad for him being a little brother of a Decepticon. But your right. He has the spark of a Autobot."

"Yeah." Their hoods were off cause the Autobots and their human allies weren't around. Little did they know, eleven year-old eyes were watching them from above, hidden in the rocks.

 **(Faith's POV - New Character)**

I was leaning against my bedroom window. I'm different then other kids. I may be eleven, but I had a mind of a adult. (Like Raf) But it got me picked on, by my sister and brother and other kids. My parents were to busy to even notice or care cause they were always tired when they got home and went strait to bed. In my reflection, I sees my short black hair and blue eyes. Looking down, I looks at my short sleeve aqua shirt, white khakis, and black boots that reach my knees.

Sighing, I get up, puts on my old jacket cause I got a new one and don't not what to ruin it and I only has two cause I buy them myself. Writing a letter saying I will be gone for a while before walking off into the Nevada Desert. I don't have anything else to do cause I finished unpacking. I wished for some excitement in my boring life. Little did I know, I was getting what I wished.

I walked in the Nevada Dessert until the town was out of sight. I kept walking until I heard voices and went off to see what it was cause I got curious. What I saw amazed me and caused my eyes to widen. There was 4 giant robots talking. Looks like they were telling the smallest one something that happen.

I heard the whole story and a 'sorry I didn't tell you I was hurt'. They were definitely not man-made. They seemed nice, but will they be to me? Just as I was going to get up and quietly leave, a couple rocks just had to fall and get the giants attention and look at me.

Their eyes or optics stared at me in shock. Letting out gasp, I looked down at them before running in a canon. All I heard was a "Wait!" before hearing loud footsteps running after me. 4 pairs of footsteps. I kept running.

One of them got in front of me **(Dazzle)** but I turned left. I was going to go left again but one of them **(Blaze)** blocked it so I turned around to go the another way but another **(Dusk)** was already there. Hearing footsteps to my left, I turned my head and saw another **(Shimmer)** walking up and blocking the way. Turning, I saw the first one **(Dazzle)** who blocked me walk up and block the last escape. They had me box in. _OH, please be nice..._ I thought.

The tallest stopped in front of me as I looked up to her, fear clear in my eyes. What I didn't expect was the giant robot to smile kindly and kneel down and hold out it's left hand. "It's OK, kid. We won't hurt you. Come on," she said. Taking a chance and a deep breath, I stepped on her hand. She slowly stood up and the other ones came closer. The one holding me held high enough just for all of them to see. The one with me in her hand asked, "Kid, what's your name?"

"Faith. My name is Faith." The robot smile widen. "Well, Faith, you don't have to fear us we will not harm you." "Oh, well, that's comforting to know." The robots chuckled at that causing me to smile. "Well, we know your name, but you don't know ours. My name is Shimmer Prime, that's Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk," Shimmer Prime said well gesturing to each other. "And we are the techno-organic pretenders. But just call us the Auto Sirens."

* * *

 **So, you like. Hope you did.  
**

 **Like the new character I put up? Hope you did.**

 **Taking a day off but the next chapter will come out.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me your favorite part.  
**


	5. New Friend And They Know

**The next chapter here!**

 **I hope you like it _._**

 **I don't own Transformers or My Little Pony**

 **Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **(No Ones POV)  
**

The Auto Sirens were just talking away when they heard the rocks fall. Looking up, they saw a girl looking at them. All they could think was, 'Oh scrap'.

 **(Dazzle's POV)**

When I saw the human, I was thinking, 'Oh scarp, not good'. I heard the human gasp, then saw her ran off into a canon. I heard Shimmer yell, "Wait!". We chased after the kid. I decided to climb up the rock wall and made it to the another side. I jumped down and turned around the corner and blocked the human. She turned left and I walked up and blocked the way she went in.

The others were already blocking her escapes routes. I looked at the human and I could tell she was scared. I commed linked the others. _"Careful, she looks scared."_ All I could think is: We got a human friend. Shimmer knelled down and held her hand out to the kid.

 **(Blaze's POV)**

When I saw the girl, I was thinking, 'Oh scarp, trouble'. I heard the human gasp and look at us, then ran off into the canon. Shimmer yelled, "Wait!". We chased after the girl. I went right, then left. Dazzle blocked the way she was going, so she went left. She looked like she was going to left again, but I was in her away. She turned to go the other way to find Dusk blocking it. Shimmer blocked the front path while Dazzle blocked the back path.

I looked at the human and saw that she was scared. Dazzle commed linked all of us. _"Careful, she looks scared."_ All I could think is: We got ourselves a human ally. Shimmer knelled down to pick up the kid.

 **(Dusk's POV)**

When I saw the kid, all I could think was, 'Oh scarp'. I heard the human gasp and look at us and I saw the fear in her eyes. She ran off into a canon. Shimmer Prime yelled wait and chased after her, us following. Dazzle climbed to rock wall while Shimmer went left and turned right on the second turn while Blaze and me went right on the first turn. I ran to the other side while Blaze stayed there. The kid ran the way Blaze was only to find her path blocked.

Turning around, she saw me blocking the other path. Dazzle came up and blocked the way she came while Shimmer blocked the opposite path. I looked at the human again to see she was still scared. I get a comm from Dazzle. _"Careful, she looks scared."_ All I could think as Shimmer knelled down to the kid to pick her up was: New friend, nice.

 **(Shimmer Prime's** **POV** **)**

When I saw the kid, I was thinking, 'Oh scarp, caught by a kid'. The kid gasped, looked at us and ran of into a canon. I yelled, "Wait!". I followed the human while my team followed me. I turned left and turned right on the second turn. I stopped and walked up and blocked the path, the kid looked at me as I did so. She looked at Dazzle as she blocked the other path while I got a comm from her. _"Careful, she looks scared."_ The kid turned to me as I stopped and I saw the fear in her eyes. Smiling kindly, I knelled down and held out my left hand.

"It's OK, kid. We won't hurt you. Come on." She took a deep breath and stepped on. I slowly stood up and the others came came, so I held the human out high enough for all of us to see. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Faith. My name is Faith." My smile widen. "Well, Faith, you don't have to fear us. We will not harm you." "Oh, well, that's comforting to know." Me and the others chuckled, causing the kid to smile. "Well, we know your name, but you don't know ours. My name is Shimmer Prime, that's Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk," I said while gesturing to each other. "And we are the techno-organic pretenders. But just call us the Auto Sirens."

 **(No Ones POV)**

Faith was confused. "Techno-organic pretenders? Auto Sirens? What are those?" Shimmer smiled, knelled down, and held her hand near the ground so Faith can get off. Faith got off and Shimmer stood up. "Well, techno-organics are half cybertronian and half human. Let us show you." The Auto Sirens closed their eyes and a wave of power went though them. When they opened their eyes, they were humans again. Faith was in awe. "Wow. That's so cool." The Dazzling Sunsets laughed. Sunset walked up to Faith.

"In this mode, my name is Sunset Shimmer. Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. We used our last names as our names in our Autobot mode." "That is so cool. Your from Equestria, right. The town who's people's skin color changed cause of the chemicals?"

"Yes, we are," Adagio said. "What are pretenders?" "Pretenders are cybertronians who can take on any aspects of life. Humans in this case," Aria said. "And Auto Sirens." "Auto Sirens is our group name in our Autobot modes cause we are Sirens and we are Autobots. Dazzling Sunsets is are human group name," Sonata said.

"This is so cool." Faith did a confused look. "But what's a Autobot?" The Dazzling Sunsets laughed. "We have to go someplace better than this. It gonna be dark in a couple hours," Adagio said. "We can go to my house. It's only a couple miles from here." "Your parents won't mind,"

Adagio asked. Faith sighed. "They are to busy to care for me. My brother and sister are out, so yeah, it's OK." "Do they leave you alone," Sonata asked. Other sigh. "Yeah." "But your like 11-years old," Aria said. "11 with a mind of a adult. But it gets me picked on by my brother, sister, and other kids."

"Well, let's go. I want to see the look on you brother and sisters face when they find out their little sister has friends," Sunset said. Faith beamed at the friend part.

 **(At Faith's house)**

It took a couple minutes cause Sunset transformed into Autobot mode to save time and transformer back into a human in a alley way when the others got out and walked to the house. "We just moved here so sorry for the mess," Faith said as they walked inside. "Don't care since we just got here yesterday," Sonata said. Faith lead them to the couch and sat down, them following.

"So, what's a Autobot," Faith asked. The Dazzling Sunsets told Faith has much as they knew. Faith was in awe at the fact that they were human until yesterday.

They were done talking when Faith decided to tell them that she was going to go to Jasper High tomorrow for school. They said that they had to go to and decided to wait for her at the end of the day. Faith told them she was to be a singer when she grew up, but her brother and sister said she wouldn't make it.

The Dazzling Sunsets said that she would as long as she believes in herself. Faith told them about her life with her brother and sister always out of the house and parents at work in a business when her brother and sister came home. The Dazzling Sunsets looked at the door as it opened.

Both of the teens were laughing. "Man, that was a blast. Wasn't it John," the sister asked. "Indeed it was Maggie. I can't wait to...," John stopped talking when he noticed Faith and the Dazzling Sunsets looking at them.

Maggie looked over and saw them. "OH, hello there. Faith, could you leave please," Maggie said, the first part with a cheerful voice while the last part with a flat one. "So, you ladies here to become our friends instead of _hers_ ," John asked, saying 'hers' with a flat tone of voice.

The Dazzling Sunsets narrowed their eyes at them. "Actually, we are here has Faith's friends, not yours," Adagio said. "And no buts," Sonata said when John and Maggie were going to object. "We happen to like Faith," Aria said. Sunset looked at Faith. "Is there anywhere we can be with them not around, Faith?" "Yeah, my room. Come on."

The Dazzling Sunsets followed Faith into her room, leaving a awe stuck John and Maggie behind.

 **(In Faith's room)**

Faith smiled and said, "The only time I see them with faces like that is when they get grounded." That caused the Dazzling Sunsets to laugh. Sunset looked at Faith when she stopped laughing. "Faith, are they like that all the time," she asked. Faith's smiled disappeared and she sighed.

"Yes, even when Mom and Dad are home. But they don't notice because they always go straight to bed when they get home."

The Dazzling Sunsets frowned. "That isn't right. They should notice. Not ignored it," Aria said. Faith scoffed and walked to her desk and leaned on it. "They may be my parents, but they seem to care about us living under a roof. While it is nice of them to do that, we don't get to spend time with them that often."

Faith looked down at the ground before looking back at the Dazzling Sunsets. "Is what you said true, Sunset? Do you and the rest of you really think me as a friend?" Sunset looked at the Adagio, Aria, and Dusk and saw they had the same look on their faces as she had on hers:

Why was Faith asking a question like that?

Adagio looked at Faith. "Why do you asked that?" Faith sighed. "Well, John and Maggie say that I'm a geek, nerd, and a total freak. They say that to people and tell them not to go near me or to become my friend. I only had one friend once." Faith stopped talking at that and closed her eyes, has if remembering pain. "What happened Faith," Sonata asked.

"John and Maggie found out. They told her the same things and said to end our friendship. Later that day, I was waiting for Polly, that was her name, cause we were both going to the store to get a dress for the dance party for school that night. But she came up to me and said, "Your a _geek_? I don't like being friends with geeks, nerds, or freaks. And you are all of them."

Faith had tears coming out of her eyes as she told the story. "She said that we are no longer friends and left. We never spoke again and I didn't go to the dance." Faith looked down as she begun to cry.

The Dazzling Sunsets we're enraged. How could you do that to your friend? Realizing that Faith was scared to lose friends she already made, Sunset came up to her and hugged her. "Oh, Faith, we would never unfriend you cause what people say. Or what your brother and sister say."

Sunset took note how Faith froze at the contact, but relaxed when Sunset told her that. The other girls came up and made a group hug. "We will always be your friend, Faith, always," they said at the same time. Faith smiled and did her best to hug them.

Sunset took her hand and put it on Faith's chin, puling her face upward gently and looked her in the eye. "We will always be your friends, Faith. Even if we are different, we are going to be your friends," Sunset said before hugging her again. The girls don't know how long they stayed in a group hug, but they let go of each other when they heard car doors closed.

"Mom and Dad are home," Faith said. "Then lets go meet them," Aria said. The girls left Faith's room and walked to the living room, where Faith's Mom and Dad were in their business suits. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad," Faith said has she hugged them both.

"Hey, Faith, did you eat," Faith's Mom asked. "Yeah, before I finished packing." Faith's Dad looked up and saw the Dazzling Sunsets. "Uh, Faith, who are they," he asked. Faith turned her head and looked at her the Dazzling Sunsets.

"Them? They are my friends," Faith said as she walked up to them. "They are going to the same school has I am, hopefully the same classes to." The Dazzling Sunsets laughed at that. Sunset looked at Faith's parents.

"Hi, I'm Sunset. Sunset Shimmer. These are my friends, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk," Sunset said while she gestured to all of them. "Now, I know you are wondering about our skin colors but we are from Equestria. You know, the town whose people had their color changed by UN-harmful chemicals?" "Yes, we about that. I'm May, Faith's Mother. And this is my husband, Josh." "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs...uh...what is your last name," Adagio asked.

"Star. Mr. and Mrs. Star," John said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Star and Mrs. Star," Sonata said. Aria looked at the clock. "It's late. We better get going," Aria said. The other girls looked at the clock. "Yeah. Let's get going," Adagio said. The Dazzling Sunsets walked to the door while saying, 'See yea later' to the Star's. Sunset turned and looked at Faith.

"We will see you tomorrow, Faith," Sunset said has she walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, May and Josh stared hard at Faith with cold eyes. Faith stood still in fear. Her parents did not like the fact that their smart youngest daughter was friends with teens like that. "Faith, you know the rules. You are not aloud to have friends like that," May said in anger. "You are our smartest child. Hanging around with them is going to make you dumb," Josh snarled.

John and Maggie walked in.

"You know you are suppose to go into business when you come to age," John said. "You are the smartest one in the family and you know that the smartest one in our family tree has to go into the family business," Maggie said.

Faith was mad. She wanted to become a singer, not a business woman. Yet, her family wanted her to become something she was not. She was not aloud to do or have anything her parents said while her brother and sister got everything.

Well, she had ENOUGH!

"Well, you know what," Faith asked in anger. She backed up and looked at her parents and siblings. "I had enough!" Her family recoiled at her tone of voice cause she never yelled like that. She only did use it when she was mad.

"You think that just because I am the smartest I have to go in the family business?! Well, I don't want to! I want to become a singer, but you don't want me to!"

"You have to keep the family business, however, weather you like it or not," May yelled.

"What king pf parents would try and force their own child into the family business! It's my dream to become a singer! But it's your dream that I become a business woman! John and Maggie get everything while I get nothing but business work books and business stuff! Your nothing but a couple of people who only care for themselves!"

Josh had enough of Faith's yelling. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, this being the first time Faith was hit by one of her parents.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER! YOUR BECOMING A BUSINESS WOMAN! IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL MAKE US, YOUR FAMILY, PROUD," Josh yelled on a high level.

Faith slowly turned her head to her family and they recoiled again. For she was crying tears of sadness with a mad look on her face.

"YOUR NOT MY FAMILY IF YOU SLAP ME OR FORCE ME TO BE SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO BE," Faith yelled on the same level. Faith ran past them and out the door.

"Faith! Wait!," her brother and sister yelled.

Faith kept running and didn't turn around. She ran in a alley way and did not stop until someone grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" "Sorry lady, but you are in my territory, so you can't tell us what to do," a boy's voice said. Faith looked up and saw a ginger red hair kid. He smirked. "I'm Vince, and this is my town so you will just have follow my rules and do has I say."

"Never," Faith growled. "You don't have a choice." Faith growled at those words. "You will become my girlfriend or I will force you to become my girlfriend."

"Never." Vince smirked as his friends chuckled. "Suit yourself." Vince slowly walked up to her. Faith got scared by the look his eyes, so she yelled out to the only people she knew who would come to her aid.

"SUNSET, ADAGIO, ARIA, SONATA! HELP ME!" Suddenly, she was answered. " **FAITH** ," four voices yelled and foot steps were heard and Vince and his friends was yanked away from her and someone had caught her. "Faith! Are you alright," She heard Sonata ask before she fainted due to extrusion.

 **(With the Dazzling Sunsets)**

They were just walking to the abandoned building they were at earlier when they heard Faith yelled for them. Knowing she was in trouble, they ran while calling her name. They found Faith in Vince's clutches and yanked them away from her.

When Vince saw them, he ran off, knowing he would lose the fight between them and him. Sonata asked Faith if she was alright before Faith fainted. Aria came up right away. "Aria, is alright?! Is she," Sonata asked.

"Calm down, Sonata! Let me check." Aria scanned her with her eyes. "Shes find. Fainted from extrusion." The other girls sighed in relief.

"But this..." The other girls looked at her. "But what," Adagio asked. "This hand print on her face," Aria said as she points to the marking.

"It's a adult males hand and she did not have it when we left her house and Vince is not a adult, so that means...," Aria looked at her friends. Sunset figured it out.

"She was slapped by her father," Sunset said in anger. Sonata and Adagio growled.

"It would explain why she was out here. She was running away from him," Aria said. "What do we do," Adagio asked, turning her head to Sunset. "We are not going to bring her back to her house since this happened," Sonata said. "Easy. We take her with us," Sunset said. The girls nodded. "Come on. Lets go."

 **(At the abandoned building)**

The Dazzling Sunsets went inside a room inside the abandoned building and boarded it up to keep the heat in. But they also had blankets. Sonata slept with Faith to keep her warm on the couch that was there, Aria and Adagio slept on the the couches on separate sides of the room, and Sunset slept on the last couch.

Sunset looked at her friends. She couldn't help but sigh. Sonata got hurt has Dusk in Autobot mode all because of her plan. She got her friend hurt. Not only that, a picture of Optimus and his voice was in her mind. Being to tired to think about it, Sunset fell asleep. Little did she know, she was going to meet someone in her dreams.

 **(With Optimus)**

Optimus was on his berth, getting ready for recharge. They were trying to figure out who the Auto Sirens were. They felt like they knew them. The picture of Sunset and the voice of Shimmer Prime was in his head. Sighing and pushing it aside as a side affect for the lack for recharge, Optimus fell asleep. Little did he know, he was going to meet someone in his dreams.

 **(Dream World with Optimus and Sunset/Shimmer Prime)**

Optimus walked around in what appeared to be a school. Optimus was the size of a human. Other kids with different color skin much like the Dazzling Sunsets were walking around. _They can't see me_...Optimus thought. Optimus suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. Looking around, he saw, much to his shock, that Shimmer was walking around the same size has he was. "Shimmer Prime," Optimus whispered.

Shimmer Prime walked in the school, looking at the the students. "This is the past. My past," Shimmer said. Shimmer looked next to her has a group of students past. "I was such a fool then." Shimmer looked down.

"Oh, Primus, why did you chose me to be the leader? A leader with a past like mine." Shimmer sighed and looked up with a sad look. Optimus watched her from behind the wall. " _A past like mine_. What do you mean Shimmer Prime," Optimus whispered. Then Shimmer Prime begun to sing.

 ** _Look at me,_** ** _I will never pass for a perfect friend  
Or a perfect leader._**  
 ** _Can it be,_** ** _I'm never to play this part?_**  
 ** _Now I see,_** ** _That if I were truly to be myself_**  
 ** _I would fail everyone._**

Optimus followed Shimmer has she walked down a hallway. She ended up at the lunchroom. Kids were eating their food. Shimmer looked at them with sadness and betrayal. She turned her head and walked away. Optimus saw the look she gave them and did a concerned look and followed her.

 ** _Who is that Prime I see_** ** _staring straight_** ** _back at me?_**  
 ** _Why is my reflection someone_** ** _I am not?_**  
 ** _Why did you pick me with my past quiet like this_** ** _?_**  
 ** _Why does my reflection show someone I'm nottttt_** ** _?_**

Shimmer stopped walking and watched as her old evil self pushes a teen into his locker with a evil smirk on her face. Optimus saw what the evil Sunset did and stared optic widen. The scene changed to Sunset walking down the same hallway, her hands to her chest, head down, and teens looking away from her. Shimmer looks left at the window and sees a reflection of herself as human. Walking up to it, she puts her hand on the glass as her reflection does the same thing. At the last word, she puts her hand down.

 ** _Why does my reflection show someone I'm not?_**

Shimmer turns her head and a tear formed in each of her optics.

The school disappeared and Optimus looked around as it did. Shimmer put her hands on her face and started to cry. Optimus was sparkbroken hearing her cry.

 _So, that's what the song they sing meant. That's why they moved away. They weren't always good, but no one trusted them when they became good_...Optimus thought. He walked up to Shimmer.

Shimmer couldn't help but cry. She didn't know why Primus chose her as the leader. She didn't deserve it with the past she had and everything she had done. "So, Shimmer Prime is actually Sunset Shimmer."

Shimmer gasped and turned around. Optimus was there in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Uh yeah. I am." "Why not tell us?"

"Cause the day we met we weren't Cybertronians, we were humans. We were Cybertronians after the day we met." "How?"

"Primus, Optimus. Primus." "Primus turned you into one of us," Optimus asked shocked.

"Yes. Adagio as Dazzle. Aria as Blaze. Sonata as Dusk. Me as Shimmer Prime." "Well, that's quiet shocking." Both laughed.

Optimus stopped laughing and looked at Shimmer. "I heard and saw you sing." Shimmer stopped laughing laughing and looked at Optimus in alarm. "I saw the images to." "They weren't images Optimus. They were flashbacks. My flashbacks." "Why would you push a teen into his locker?"

"Cause I...I...was...evil at that time," Shimmer Prime said as she looked away. "Evil," Optimus said with a note of shock in his voice. "The other Dazzling Sunsets to. When we turned good though, while everyone trusted us, they were still weary of us. And we proved ourselves! We couldn't take it and moved away. To someplace were we wouldn't have to live in fear."

"So that's why you moved here?" "Yes." Optimus looked at Shimmer Prime. She didn't look at him since she told him she used to be evil. Knowing she was afraid us his reaction, he walked up to her and hugged her.

Shimmer stilled when Optimus hugged her. "I don't care if you were evil in the past. What matters is what good is in you spark now." Shimmer looked up at Optimus. "Thank you." Both of them disappeared.

 **(Real World with Optimus Prime)**

Optimus woke up and smiled. He got up and went to the main room. The others were all there and so were the humans. They looked at him. "Optimus, you okay. Your normally out of recharge before we get here," Raf said.

"And whats with the smile," Arcee asked. "I just figured out who the Auto Sirens are." "Really! Well, who are they," Bulkhead asked. Optimus looked at them before saying, "They are the Dazzling Sunsets."

 **(Real World with Sunset Shimmer)**

Sunset woke up and sat up. "Hey, your up," she heard Aria say. Turning her head, she saw the other girls wake. She smiled. "OK, what's with the smile," Adagio said. "They know." "Huh," all the girls said. "Who knows," Faith asked. "What do you mean," Sonata asked. "The Autobots know we are the Auto Sirens."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.  
**

 **The Autobots know who the Dazzling Sunsets are now.**

 **The love between Optimus and Sunset/Shimmer Prime is starting.**

 **Review and wright your favorite part.**


	6. The Siren Necklace

**The next chapter here!**

 **Thank you of the reviews _._**

 **I don't own Transformers or My Little Pony**

 **Enjoy it and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

 **(With Team Prime)**

The Autobots and kids looked at Optimus in shock. Arcee stepped forward. "Optimus, no offense, but are you sure you are okay? Cause there is no way the Dazzling Sunsets are the Auto Sirens."

Optimus shook his head. "Their eyes are electric blue like ours." "Yeah, but..." "And they have the Autobot symbol on their chest." "What." "In my dream, I saw Shimmer Primes reflection and saw Sunset. Her eyes were electric blue and she had the Autobot symbol on her chest."

"Your dream? What did you say that," Jack asked. Optimus looked at Jack. "I have reason to believe Sunset or Shimmer Prime was able to talk to me while she was asleep." "And that's the only way," Arcee asked. "It's the only explanation,' Ratchet said.

"So now we have to find the other three." "I already have that figured out Bulkhead. Adagio is Dazzle, Aria is Blaze, and Sonata is Dusk," Optimus said.

"They used their last names," Bumblebee beeped. Raf translated what Bumblebee said to Jack and Miko. "So, we should go and find them," Miko said. The alarm went off.

"I think we will find where they are later. Right now, we got Decepticon trouble to take care of. When we find the Dazzling Sunsets or Auto Sirens they will explain what they told me," Optimus said.

 **(With the Dazzling Sunsets)**

The four girls looked at Sunset. "They found out that we're the Auto Sirens? How," Sonata asked. Sunset explained her dream, leaving out the part where Optimus hugged her. "That's how," Sunset said after she was done explaining. "Wow. What now," Aria asked. "I will think about that," Sunset said.

"Sunset, you should stop feeling it was your fault that Sonata got hurt," Adagio said. "Yeah. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean it's your fault. Everyone gets hurt once and a while, even when it's under orders," Sonata said. Sunset looked at them. "Thanks girls."

Sunset than looked at Faith, for Faith had a look that said she was thinking deep about something. "Faith, are you OK," Sunset asked. "Uh yeah. I just got to get some air," Faith said as she stood up and left the room in a hurry.

"Hmm. She is lying," Adagio said. "About what," Sonata said before she groaned. "She lied about getting fresh air," she then said.

"Yeah, but why," Aria asked out loud. Realization hit Sunset in the face.

"I said while was explaining my dream to you girls that I told Optimus that we were evil in the past. She must have spaced out and didn't hear the rest. She must have gotten scared that we were gonna hurt her," Sunset said with a sad look.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata also did a sad look. "What do we do," Adagio asked. "We find her and talk to her." "Uh, I have to go somewhere. Since Faith is our friend, thought I could get her something. But I think I will wait a couple minutes to talk to Faith." Sonata said. "OK, let's go," Sunset said. The Dazzling Sunsets stood up and walked out.

 **(Faith's POV)**

I sat down on the ground front of a pillar that stood only ten yards away from the room the Dazzling Sunsets were in. I scared out of my mind. I couldn't believe it. As soon as Sunset said that they used to be evil, I zoned out. I couldn't believe my friends were evil.

What were they gonna do to me? Were they gonna hurt me? Were they gonna get rid of me? Were they gonna use my wisdom has a weapon? Or were they gonna kill me? I shook this thoughts from my head.

They were Autobots and Autobots are good. They saved me from Vince. But were they just trying to gain my trust?

I was so involved in my thinking, didn't hear footsteps coming up to me or the crouching of four girls around me. I was snapped out of my thoughts with a when someone spoke. "Faith?" I looked up and yelped.

Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were kneeling in front of me. Adagio to my right side, Aria to my left side, Sonata next to Aria, and Sunset next to Adagio. They had me boxed in, again. Sunset was the one who spoke to me.

I started to ramble uncontrollably and started to talk fast. "I'm sorry I heard that you girls were evil. Please don't do anything to me, don't hurt me, don't get rid of me, don't use my wisdom as a weapon, don't kill me...," my fear was just taking over and I couldn't control my speaking until Sunset put a stop to it.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! It's OK! It's OK. Just calm down," Sunset said as she put her arms out in a calming away. Taking deep breathes, I calmed down the best she could. "Now, tell us what's bothering you," Sunset said. "And why you said those things," Aria said. All four had worried looks on their faces.

"I just...just...when I heard that you girls were evil, I got worried to what you might do me and that you we're just trying to gain my trust to use me," I said. I looked down to avoid looking at them so I didn't see their shocked faces. It felt like a minute passed by until I felt and hand on my chin, pulling my head up gently. I tensed at the touch and movement.

I looked up and saw the Dazzling Sunsets giving me a real kind smile. Sunset was the one holding my chin.

"We would never do a thing like that to you, Faith. Your our friend," Adagio said as she took hold of my right shoulder.

"We were afraid of what you might think of us if we told you we _used_ to be evil," Aria said has she took hold of my left shoulder.

"But we would never hurt you, Faith. We rather die then do anything like that," Sonata said has she took hold of my left knee.

The girls looked at Sunset. Sunset leaned in about a inch. "No matter what anyone says. No matter what they try to get you to think. We will always, and I mean always, be your friend. No matter what," Sunset said as she placed unused hand on my right knee.

 _They are right. What was I thinking..._ I thought. I couldn't help but cry and say, "I'm sorry." I started to cry more. The Dazzling Sunsets pulled me in a group hug. "Shh, it's OK. It's OK. Shh, don't cry, Faith. It's OK now. Shh," I heard Sunset say has she rubbed my back.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were whispering words of comfort to me and telling me it was OK. "My parents and sibling never did this with me," I cried out. I felt their grips on me tighten a little bit. "Well, we are not them. We do not force you to do things you don't want to do or slap you," Sunset said. I hugged them back the best I can. I stopped crying a couple minutes later.

 **(No ones POV)**

The Dazzling Sunsets hugged Faith as she hugged them, still wanting comfort. Adagio asked a question she wanted to ask for a while now. "Hey, Faith. What else did your family not do with you. Faith gave a sadden sigh.

"They never helped me with anything cause of my wisdom, never comforted me, never tickled me, eta, eta. They never did mostly anything with me. Always Maggie and John and always left me out of it. I couldn't even play any video games or broad games cause they thought it wouldn't be fair with my wisdom. They treat me like a outcast all the time."

The Dazzling Sunsets looked at each other in rage and thought _Why would anyone such a thing to their own child?!_

Sonata then talked though the Comm Link. _"Hey, I think I know a way to make Faith full better."_

 _"How?"_ was all she got back. Sonata told them her plan and they smiled.

 _"Let's do this inside."_ Sunset Comm Link them. "Come on, Faith. Let's go inside," Sonata said as they all got up and went inside.

The Dazzling Sunsets let go of Faith has she went in first. Once inside, Aria spoke. "Hey, Faith." Faith turned around and looked at her. "What?" "We have a surprise for you." "What kind of surprise?"

The Dazzling Sunsets walked up to her, Sunset and Aria in front of her and Adagio and Sonata behind her.

( **Warning! Fluff coming up!)**

"This," the Dazzling Sunsets yelled before they started to tickle Faith. Faith laughed has they tickled her.

Adagio tickled Faith's neck, Sonata tickled Faith's sides, Aria tickled Faith's stomach, and Sunset tickled Faith's armpits. It was only a couple minutes later did the Dazzling Sunsets stop. Sonata held on to Faith cause she was weak from all that tickling.

"Thank you. I needed that," Faith said. The Dazzling Sunsets laughed has Sonata picked up Faith and put her down on the couch. Faith fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The girls chuckled at the sight.

Sonata got up and turned around. "I will be right back. I'm have to leave and get Faith something."

"OK, go," Sunset said.

 **(At a Jewelry Shop)**

"Excuse me, miss," Sonata asked. The cashier came up to her. "Yes." "What is that one," Sonata said as she pointed to a necklace.

The cashier looked at the necklace. "It's a siren." Sonata looked at necklace. It was a mermaid that had a aqua tail, white body, black hair, aqua eyes, and a black mini dress that covers the upper part of the body and stomach.

Sonata smiled. "How much?" "Oh, it's free. No one wants something like this. No matter how low it is." "I'll take it." "You will!" "Yeah. I got a friend that will like this." The manger smiled. "Then take it." Sonata left the store with the necklace in a bag.

"If only Sunset will allow me to be Faith's guardian." Sonata went back to the abandoned building.

 **(At the abandon building)**

Adagio and Aria looked at Sunset. "You sure," Adagio asked. "I'm sure, Adagio," Sunset said. "How are you sure," Aria asked. "The way Sonata and Faith are always around each other. And how Sonata knew how to cheer Faith up. That's how I'm sure." "Hey girls," a voice said. Turning, the girls saw Sonata coming up to them.

"This is what I got Faith," Sonata said as she showed them the necklace. "Nice. But I have something to ask of you," Sunset said to Sonata. "What?" "Would you like to become Faith's guardian?"

Sonata gasped and ran up to Sunset, hugged her and said, "Yes! Oh my Primus, yes! Thank so much. Where is Faith?"

Sunset laughed as Sonata let go of her, Adagio and Aria smiling at the sight. "She's inside." "Thanks Sunset." The other girls smiled as Sonata went inside.

Sunset turned back to Adagio and Aria. "You two, I got a mission for the both of you." "What is it." "Go and find the Autobots. I think it's time to join them. Help them if they are in a battle. We will follow you shortly." "You got it."

Both Adagio and Aria closed their eyes and transformed into their Autobot modes. They left has Sunset turned around and went inside.

 **(Inside the room)**

Sonata saw Faith sitting up and had a book in her hands. "How did you find a book?" Faith jumped and looked at Sonata. Faith smiled. "I found it. In this room." "What's it called?"

" _The Prophecy of the Stones_. It about three 14 year-old girls named Jade, Opal, and Amber who are the chosen ones to save the world and help the Army of Light win a war against the Army of Darkness and the Council of Twelve."

"How far are you," Sonata asked as she sat next to Faith. "I'm where they first meet and where they start their journey. I know about the war in it cause someone told me."

"What are the odds you find the book here." "Yeah, I know."

Faith looked back at the book while Sonata looked at Faith. "Faith, I got a surprise for you." Faith eyes widen and she looked at Sonata. "Really?" "Yes." Faith smiled.

"What is it?" Sonata smiled and took out the bag from her right side and handed it to Faith, who took it after putting what looked like a sticky note **(who doesn't like them)** on the page she was on before closing it and taking the bag.

Faith opened it and gasp. "Wow."

Sonata chuckled as Faith took the necklace out of the bag."It's beautiful. It's a mermaid."

"Close, It's a siren." Faith looked at Sonata. "A siren? Then I like it even more." Sonata chuckled. "Here. Let me help you."

Sonata helped Faith put it on. Faith looked down at it as it hung from her neck. "Thank you, Sonata." "Your welcome. When I saw it, it made me think of you." "I can see why."

Both chuckled. "I was able to out a tracker in it and a speaker. The tracker is for when you are lost or kidnapped. It will help us find you. The speaker is for calling us. "When did you the the speaker and tracker?" "This morning."

"So that's why you you were the first one awake," a voice said. Faith and Sonata looked at the doorway and saw Sunset. "Well, yeah," Sonata said back. Sunset shook her head with a smile on her face. "We got to get going. Come outside and I believe there's one more surprise for Faith," Sunset said as she left the room.

"One more surprise? What is it." Sonata looked at Faith. "Well, now that you know about us, you need a guardian." "OK. So?" "Well, the girls have decided that I will be your guardian."

Faith gasp, squealed, and hugged Sonata. Sonata let out a short laugh. "I take it your happy?" "What do you think? Of coarse I'm happy." "Well, I'm glad." Faith let go of Sonata with a happy smile on her face. "Let's get going, Faith." "OK." Faith grabbed her book and followed Sonata outside the room.

Sunset and Sonata transformed into their Autobot modes before transforming into their Alt Modes. Faith got in Dusk and all three left and followed Dazzle and Blazes signal.

 **(With Team Prime)**

It was a trap. Again. The Decepticons waited till the ground bridge closed then attacked. Team Prime was fighting with all they got and watched their backs, remembering what happen last time. The Autobots, as usual, getting the upper hand.

That is until Megatron appeared and started to attack. Megatron made his way up to Optimus. Arcee turned around and saw Megatron becoming up behind Optimus as the drone Optimus was fighting tired to keep him distracted.

"Optimus behind you," Acree yelled. Arcee got punched in the face by a drone which she quickly shot in the chest. Optimus, not bothering to turn around, dodged right as Megatron's blade cut his soldier in half by his left arm sideways.

Megatron looked as his drone falls to the ground before looking at Optimus who was staring right back. Optimus took put his blade from his right hand as both of them got in a fighting stance.

Megatron charged at Optimus as Optimus stayed where he was until the last moment. Optimus dodged Megatrons attack and gave him a punch to the side. Megatron turned and punched Optimus in the chest. Optimus stepped back a couple feet cause of the force of the impact.

Megatron swung his blade at Optimus but Optimus rolled left, out of the way. Megatron turned as Optimus swung his blade at Megatron, but Megatron blocked it with his blade causing the both of them to look at each other with narrowed optics.

The drones manged to get the other Autobots together in one place, right where the Decepticons wanted to be. Megatron glanced behind Optimus and smirked before looking back at Optimus.

Megatron shapely moved his blade right and kneed Optimus in the chest, then upper cutter him, and did a round kick to the side. The force of the knee to the chest, upper cutter to the face, and the round kick to the side made Optimus stumble back to his team. His team caught him before he fell backwards.

Megatron walked up in front of his drones as they circled the Autobots. Megatron still had the smirk on his face. "We just keep you there and boom. Your gone."

The Autobots looked at each other before turning around and saw a bomb. They turn back around and glared at Megatron who just laughed.

The Autobots got ready to fight when blaster fire came from the right side. Turning, the Autobots saw two Autobot femmes. They stopped firing and put their rights hands to their sides, but still kept them in blaster mode.

Megatron growled. "Who are you," Megatron growled out. Both femmes looked at each other and gave a laugh before looking back a Megatron.

The shorter one sang in a voice that they remembered.

 ** _"Ha. So can I."_**

The taller one sang in a voice that they also remembered.

 ** _"You want to win this so?"_**

Megatron gasp and yelled out, "You two are part of the four who saved the Autobots the last time!"

The femmes laughed. The taller one took a step forward and said, "I'm Dazzle." The shorter one took a step forward and said, "I'm Blaze."

"We are here to help the Autobots," Dazzle said. "And help them we shall," Blaze said. Both femmes started attacking again.

Decepticons ran at them, but Dazzle and Blaze knew that they would do that. Taking out their blades, they killed the Decepticons who got near them. With one final blast, killing the nearest Decepticon, they turned their blasters into blades, and attacked that way. The Autobots joined in the fight to try and get to Dazzle and Blaze.

Megatron, having enough, went strait up to Blaze, grab her arm, and swung her to the Autobots.

"Whoa," Blaze yelled out as she stumbled to the Autobots. Arcee and Bumblebee help Blaze get up. "Slag-head," Blaze cursed out.

Dazzle tried to attack Megatron, but Megatron saw her and did the same to her he did to Blaze. Optimus and Bulkhead help Dazzle get up. "Scrap-head," Dazzle cursed out. Blaze walked up to Dazzle.

Megatron walked up to them and pointed his cannon at them, mostly Dazzle and Blaze. Before he can fired though, at blast hit his arm, making his arm move and making the blast hit three of his Decepticons.

Megatron, his Decepticons, the Autobots, and Dazzle and Blaze turned and saw two more Autobot femmes.

The bigger one had her blaster out and had it pointed at Megatron. The smaller one had her blaster out, but had it at her side. The both of them looked at each other and smiled.

The smaller one sang in a voice that they remembered.

 ** _"I can beat you."_**

The bigger one sang in a voice that they also remembered.

 _ **"Not if we win it first."**_

Megatron growled yet again. "You two are also part of the four who saved the Autobots the last time," he growled out. The smaller one answered him.

"Well, yeah. I'm Dusk." The taller one put down her blaster.

"And I'm Shimmer. Shimmer Prime and I'm the leader of the Auto Sirens."

The Decepticons looked at her in shock. Them shocked was just what Shimmer wanted to happen. While their shock distracted them, Shimmer yelled out a order. "NOW!" The Auto Sirens and Autobots took that as a sign to start attacking. And attack they did.

Unbeknownst to them, only to Dusk and Shimmer, Faith was running right to the bomb. Faith stopped at bomb, she got on her knees, crawled under it, than got on her back.

Faith looked up. "Wow. Lots of wires. Big wires."

Optimus attacked Megatron as the others attacked the drones. Dusk attacked the drones near the bomb so they can't notice Faith and so Faith can deactivate the bomb without being disturbed.

Megatron swung his blade at Optimus, aiming for hi helm (head) only to have it blocked by Shimmers blade. Megatron looked at her.

"So, your a Prime. I don't remember a femme Prime being alive." Shimmers optics narrowed at him. You couldn't see the bottom half of her face cause her battle mask was on. "Well, now you know, Decepticon creep."

Shimmer then shapely moved her blade away before round kicking Megatron in the chest. She gave him a upper cut to his face. She then did a spin, having her leg out, hitting the back of Megatrons legs, making Megatron fall on his back. Optimus looked at her. "

Thank you." Shimmer looked at him. "Your welcome." Megatron growled before getting on his side. He did a spin, having his leg out, hitting Optimus and Shimmer, then got on his knees before getting up.

Shimmer and Optimus rolled to their sides before getting up. "We'll talk later," Optimus said. "I'll hold ya to it," Shimmer said back. Both of them attacked Megatron when he started to attack them.

"Sonata, how time is on the bomb," Dazzle yelled out. Megatron looked at Dazzle before looking at Dusk. Sonata ran up to the bomb and checked. She looked back at them.

"1 minute and 30 seconds." "We need to fall back," Optimus yelled out.

Dusk and Shimmer looked at him and yelled "NO!", making the others looked at them in shock and surprise.

Megatron looked at the both of them in wonder. Shimmer decided to get Faith in hurry up. Shimmer looked at the bomb. "Faith! Hurry! Only 1 minute and 25 seconds left!"

The other Autobots, except Dusk, optics widen in understanding that someone was trying to deactivate the bomb.

Faith looked up at the wires.

"OK OK OK. Which one? Which one?"

Megatron smirked. "Decepticons! Fall back." The Decepticons fall back has the Autobots and Auto Sirens looked at the bomb.

Faith looked up and something caught her eye. "That one," Faith said has she spotted the main wire which was a big red wire. Faith got up and started to climb the wires until she got to the top. "Faith, what are you doing," Dusk asked as she knelled down.

"Almost there. Almost there," Faith whispered.

Faith got to the top. Sonata looked at the timer on top.

"15 seconds." Faith walked on the wire a cross from the wire.

"6 seconds. Faith, whatever your doing do it now," Dusk yelled at the last part.

Faith jumped and grabbed the red wire causing it to fall with her. The timer stopped. "I did it," Faith yelled. Dusk let out a sigh of relief. The others cheered. Optimus and Shimmer let out a sigh of relief and a little chuckle. Shimmer put away her battle mask.

Faith crawled out from underneath it. Dusk held her hand out and Faith got on after she stood up. "You did it," Dusk said. Faith smiled.

Dusk got up and turned around. The Autobots were shocked. Optimus looked at Shimmer.

"A human youngling?" Shimmer looked at him. "The only one we know so far with a mind of a adult." Optimus looked at her, then at Faith, who the others were thanking. "You will soon." Shimmer chuckled.

I have something to ask of you?" Optimus looked at her. "And is it?" Shimmer smiled. "For us to stay at your base." Optimus smiled a rare smile. "You don't have to ask."

Optimus turned back to the others and called for a ground bridge. When it appeared, all of them went though.

* * *

 **Did you like it?  
**

 **Hope you did.**

 **The next chapter will come, so don't worry.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me your favorite part.**


	7. Tour And Love Starting

**The next chapter is up! Sorry that it took so long, I just had a major writings block.  
**

 **Thank you of the reviews _._**

 **I don't own Transformers or My Little Pony**

 **Enjoy the story and I have a friend who makes her own stories. Her crossover story is called 'Mew Mew Prime'. You should take a look or even read it.  
**

* * *

 **(On the Nemesis)**

Megatron walked to the control room in anger. He just got back from Knockouts Med Bay cause of Optimus and that Shimmer Prime. His first plan to kill the Autobots and their human _friends_. His next plan was to use the Autobots as bait to get those Auto Sirens to come out. But they saw right though his plan and saved them. Not to mention their human alley was able to stop their bomb. How did a human now how to stop a cybertronian bomb?

Megatron walked though the door when it open for him. He went to throne and sat down. He looked at Soundwave. "Soundwave." At his masters call, Soundwave turned and looked at Megatron.

"Soundwave, I want you to find this Dusk, Dazzle, and Blazes files. I want to know all about them. But most of all, I want Shimmer Prime's file. I want to know everything about her. Where she was created? Where she worked? Where she learned to fight? But mostly, how she became a femme Prime?" Soundwave nodded and turned around. "And this." Soundwave turned and looked at Megatron again. "Their human alley. Find out who she is, how smart she is, and whatever else is about her." Soundwave nodded, turned around, and got to work.

 **(At Autobot Base)**

The Autobots and Auto Sirens walked though the ground bridge. The ground bridge closed when everyone was though. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee walked up to their chargers as Optimus walked up to Ratchet. The Auto Sirens looked at their surroundings. It was big and when they looked around, they saw a lot of technology.

Faith, who was sitting on Dusk's shoulder, looked around with wonder and awe.

Ratchet looked at the Auto Sirens and saw Faith. "A human! How did you get a human mixed up in all this," Ratchet yelled. Before Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze could talk back to him, Dusk growled a dangerous, low growl. Dusk handed Faith to Dazzle, who was standing right next to her, before charging at Ratchet.

Ratchet let out a shout of surprise as he was pushed against the wall with Dusk's right servo as her left became a blade. She held the blade to Ratchet's neck. "Don't ever yell like that to Faith. Even about her. She is my charge and I will not stand for this kind of behavior towards her." Dusk stepped back and put her blade away. "And she saved our lives and your friends as well. Want to know? Ask your friends cause I won't tell you." Dusk turned around and walked back to her friends. Dazzle looked at Shimmer. "And I thought Blaze was scary when she was angry." Blaze looked at her. "Hey!" Everyone laughed except Ratchet, Optimus, and Shimmer. Optimus and Shimmer chuckled while Ratchet did a nervous laugh.

The Dazzling Sunsets then told them about how they are cybertronians, thanks to Primus. They were a little nervous about telling them that they were evil once before, but the Autobots pushed that to the side and told them that they didn't care cause they saved them twice and proved that they were good. Even the humans did the same thing. When they were done, they told how they meet Faith. The Autobots were angry that Faith's family would be so controlling to her like that, but were shocked to find she was smart like Raf.

Even the humans were. Raf was glad that there was someone like him he knew of, but he wouldn't stop glancing at Faith and Faith couldn't stop glancing at him. And both Autobots and Auto Sirens saw them do it, but kept quiet so they wouldn't embarrass them both.

The Auto Sirens were happy. Finally. They had friends how didn't judge them cause of their past. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity didn't judge them cause they forgive them. They wished they were here to see this, but for their own good, they shouldn't know.

 **(Back on the Nemesis)**

Soundwave looked at the screen in hidden shock, awe, and wonder. There were no files on the Auto Sirens. None. But the human was another matter. Soundwave was able to find the file of the human, but as soon as he did, it vanished.

Soundwave heard Megatron come up to him for a report. Soundwave turned to Megatron. "Soundwave, what did you find?" Soundwave showed Megatron that no file on the Autobots existed. Then he showed he found the file on the human, but it vanished without a trace before he had a chance to download it.

Megatron growled. "Are you meaning to tell me that there's nothing on those _Auto Sirens_ and there was a file about the human but it vanished?" Soundwave nodded. Megatron turned away. "It seems the Auto Sirens thought about erasing their and their human friends files would stop us from learning about them. I, however, tend to find out what they are hiding. Soundwave..." Megatron turned back to Soundwave. "Go do something else. I need to be alone to think."

Soundwave nodded then left, not seeing Megatron giving him a cruel, sinister, and evil smirk that meant only one thing: Murder.

 **(Soundwave's POV)**

As I made my away to my quarters, I felt some con bump into me. Turning, I saw it was Barricade. Barricade looked up at me. "Soundwave, forgive me for running into you. I was distracted by something that was bothering me." I turned my head to the side in a silent question. "Don't bother, Soundwave. I just need to think about something. Now if you excuse me." Barricade than walked past me and into his quarters. Under my mask, I raised a optic before going inside my quarters which was two doors away from Barricades.

Sitting down on my berth, I replayed the song the Auto Sirens sang when they first attacked us. I could already tell the song was called 'Battle of the Fittest', but the way they sung, I don't know what I think. I laid down has the song started. When the song was over, I was just ready to fall into recharge when Megatron's voice came over the inter-comm, telling us to get to the command center.

 **(Barricade's POV)**

I sighed has I walked down the hallway to my berthroom (bedroom). Blackout, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Starscream all teased my about having a Autobot has a little brother. I had enough and got up to go to my berthroom. I thought about the song the femme Autobots sung when they first attacked us. It kept repeating in my helm (head). The femme I was fighting was a good fighter, but I did mange to starch her in the chest deep. While I was thinking, I bump into a mech. Looking up, I saw Soundwave staring right back at me. After telling him I was fine, I went into my berthroom. Some words from the song the Auto Sirens sang was in my head.

 _ **Me and you, you and me, we don't have to see who is better.  
You think we don't have to be one in the same thing.  
Oh, everything's wrong with a competition.**_

I sat on my berth as those words repeated in my helm. I wondered if becoming a Decepticon was a good idea. The look on my little brothers face. It was something I knew to well. It was mixture of fear and betrayal. I just couldn't get the look out of my helm has well. Just then, Megatron's voice came over the inter-comm, telling us to get to the command center.

 **(Autobot base)**

The Autobots gave a tour of the base to the Auto Sirens when they were done telling their story. Bumblebee gave Dusk a tour. Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, and Jack were giving Dazzle a tour. Optimus gave Shimmer a tour. Raf stayed in the control room to keep an eye on things since Ratchet is giving Blaze a tour of the base. Faith stayed with Raf.

 **(With Raf and Faith)**

Raf looked at Faith from his spot on the couch. Faith was looking around, looking at everything with awe. Raf smirked. "I did the same thing when I first met the Autobots." Faith turned around and looked at Raf. "Speaking of which, how did you meet the Autobots? You guys didn't tell us how you did." Raf laughed. "You right, we didn't." Raf patted the spot next to him on the couch. Faith smiled and walked up and sat down.

"I met the Autobots the day after I saw them. You see, Jack was being chased by Decepticons cause on he was sitting on Arcee, who was in vehicle mode and at the time didn't know she was an Autobot. Arcee drove off a ledge and landed were I was. I was currently playing with my mini remote control car when he appeared. Decepticons appeared and transformed making Arcee transform. She fought against them when Bumblebee appeared and helped her. Bumblebee stepped on the remote control car making turn his head to me. He said he was sorry and I forgave him. How I can understand Bumblebee? Don't know. I'm just glad I do. Anyway, a Decepticon knocked Bumblebee down to the ground was about to blast him when I yelled 'Leave him alone'. They turned to me and Jack and started toward us. Me and Jack ran to some pipe. A Decepticon reached in for us and Bumblebee pulled them back. Bumblebee asked if we were OK and I said yes. Jack and I ran down the pipe and got out of the other side. The next day, Arcee and Bumblebee picked us up from school and Miko caught Jack and Arcee together so Arcee brought her along. They took us here and we helped the Autobots since."

"Wow. I met the Auto Sirens by hearing them and walking up and watching them from my hiding spot. I was a bit scared of them but they were able to clam me down." Raf and Faith laughed. Faith looked at him. "I'm glad that I know now that there is someone like me and is my friend and have friends that understand me." "Me to."

Raf smiled and Faith smiled back.

 **(With Dazzle, Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, and Jack)**

Dazzle, Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, and Jack all walked back the control room since they were done with the tour. Miko kept on talking about how boring school was. The Auto Sirens hadn't told the Autobots or their human friends that they are going to go to Jasper High tomorrow, but decided to keep it as surprise. They wanted to see the looks on their faces.

Dazzle leaned over to Arcee and Bulkhead. "Is she always like that," Dazzle asked quietly as she pointed to Miko with a digit (finger). Arcee nodded while saying 'yeah' while Bulkhead nodded saying 'yep'. Jack, overhearing, looked at them over his shoulder. "Always," Jack said. "Always what," Miko asked, overhearing Jack. Miko turned to looked at Jack but ended up tripping. Jack, leaned over and caught Miko before she landed face first in the floor. Jack helped Miko up. "Thanks, Jack." Jack nodded. Both continued to look at each other.

The chuckling of Dazzle, Arcee, and Bulkhead snapped them out of it and they quickly moved away from each other. "Uh let's back to the control room," Miko said. "Uh yeah," Jack said back. Both ran off to the main room. Dazzle, Arcee, and Bulkhead looked at each other. "Plan on getting those two together," Dazzle asked. Arcee and Bulkhead nodded. They planned to meet tomorrow and talk about their plan to get Miko and Jack together while thinking up some ideas on the way the the control room.

 **(With Ratchet and Blaze)**

"And this is my med bay," Ratchet said as he opened the doors. Blaze peaked in. "Whoa. Cool," Blaze said. Ratchet did a small smirk as he watched Blaze look at his med bay in awe. Blaze looked at Ratchet with her own smirk. "You know, I always wanted to grow up into someone who dealt with weapons, be a medic, or a singer. I always thought I would pick one, but it looks like I'm all three." Ratchet's smirk widen. "Who knew you would be all three?" "Only one would know. Primus himself."

Ratchet and Blaze laughed. Ratchet stopped laughing and closed the door just as Blaze stopped laughing. Ratchet looked at her. "I got room in the med bay for other medic. Would you like to fill that space?" Blaze looked at him. "Yes, of coarse." Ratchet smiled at that. Blaze looked thoughtful for a moment. "You OK? I didn't think Dusk would do something like that." Ratchet looked confused of a second before realization crossed his face. "Yeah, I'm find. I'm gonna be more nice to Faith so Dusk or Sonata doesn't do anything to me. I heard the threat in her voice."

"Dusk or Sonata is protective over her friends. I would say watch out for that, but you already saw what would happen if you didn't." "I guess I did." Both chuckled. Ratchet looked behind him, then looked back at Blaze. "Let's head back to the control room." "Yeah, let's go." Both of them started to walk back to the main room. Ratchet glanced at Blaze and thought, _Am I falling in love with her?_ Blaze glanced at Ratchet and thought, _Am I falling in love with him?_

 **(Bumblebee and Dusk)**

"Thanks for showing me around, Bumblebee. Your base is ready great," Dusk said as she walked along side Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at her and smiled behind his mask. "Your welcome, Dusk. It's the least I can do for saving us." "Yeah right." Bumblebee had a thoughtful look on his face before he turned and looked strait. "Your very protective, aren't you?" "Uh," Dusk said as she tuned her head to him. "Your very protective. I don't think any one would do that to Ratchet with getting hit on the helm with a wench."

"Well, I may be, 'happy-go-lucky' as my friends say, but I can be protective when I want to be. No one mess's with my friends or family. It's the way I am. It's the way Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze are to. When someone hurts one of us, they hurt them right back. Like how they are going to get back at the Decepticon who scratched me. His gonna get hurt." Bumblebee laughed. "I don't doubt it."

Dusk laughed along side him, then stopped after a couple seconds. "If someone pranks one of us, the others will prank them." "If they do that, then if Sideswipe or Sunstreaker gets here they will have to listen to the threat." "Let me guess? Their pranksters," Dusk asked has she walked ahead a couple steps before walking backwards. "Yeah." "Well, they better listen or ahhhh," Dusk didn't finished what she was saying she tripped over her own foot. Bumblebee reached out and caught her. Both looked at each others optics. Bumblebee helped her up before both started walking to the main room, blushing.

 **(Optimus and Shimmer Prime)**

Shimmer walked beside Optimus as they both walked back to the control room. Shimmer looked at Optimus. "What to know something?" Optimus turned to her. "What?" "I think Primus gave us knowledge of your race, _our_ race I should say, so we wouldn't have trouble learning while helping you Autobots win this war." "What makes you say that?"

"We know things out of the blue about your, _our_ , race." "I think he did and I don't mind." Shimmer smiled before frowning, turning her head away, and stop walking. Optimus stopped next to her with a worried look in his optics. "Shimmer? Are you all right?" "Yeah, it's just, (sigh) even though Primus picked me to be leader of the Auto Sirens, I wonder if he chose right." "What do you mean," Optimus asked as he stepped closer to her. "I mean, I to be evil in the past, hurt others, broke them down, tore their friendships apart. I don't why you Autobots moved past that and just accepted us."

Optimus grabbed Shimmers shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Shimmer, you may think that way to yourself, but we don't. You and your friends proved to be good. The way you spoke of your past also states your good. Primus chose you for a reason. Let go of your past and move on. It will just get in your way. But know this, never forget who you are at spark." Shimmer smiled at Optimus's words and hugged him. Optimus returned the hug. "Thank you, Optimus." "Your one of us. I wanted to help you." Both of them broke away from the hug and started walking back the the control room, smiling secretly.

 **(In the Control Room)**

Raf was on his laptop as he showed Faith what to do if she had to help around base. Dazzle, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, and Miko came in. Raf and Faith looked up. "Hey," both of them said. "Hey," the five said back. Blaze and Ratchet came in next. "Hey Blaze," Faith said. "Hey back," Blaze said to her. "Hi Ratchet," Raf said. "Raf," Ratchet sad to him. Bumblebee and Dusk came in. "Bumblebee," Raf said as he got up and ran to his guardian. "Dusk," Faith said as she did the same thing Raf did, but only to her guardian. Optimus and Shimmer where the last ones who came in. Everyone nodded to them in greeting.

Dusk held her hand out to Faith and Faith got on. Dusk stood up and brought Faith close to her face. "Hey, Faith, want to sing?" Faith looked up at her and smiled. Dusk commed Shimmer, Blaze, and Dazzle as she looked at them.

 _"Hey girls, Faith wants to sing."_ The three looked at Dusk and Faith. The other Autobots knew they were talking with their comms, so they just watched them.

 _"What song," Blaze asked._ Dusk looked at Faith. "Which one?" Faith motioned Dusk to come closer. She whispered the name of the song into Dusk audio (ear). Dusk smiled and repeated the name to her friends who nodded. The four of them walked until they were in front of the Autobots. Shimmer turned to them.

"Faith wants to sing a song and we decided to join in." The Autobots nodded as Dusk gave Faith a microphone from her sub-space. They started to sing. (The song is called 'Radioactive').

(Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze)

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

(Dusk and Faith)

 _ **I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
 _ **I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
 _ **I'm breathing in the chemicals**_  
 _ **(inhale) (exhale)**_

 _ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_  
 _ **This is it, the apocalypse**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
 _ **Enough to make my systems blow**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

(Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze)

 _ **I raise my flags, don my clothes**_  
 _ **It's a revolution, I suppose**_  
 _ **We're painted red to fit right in**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_  
 _ **This is it, the apocalypse**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
 _ **Enough to make my systems blow**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

(All)

 _ **All systems go, the sun hasn't died**_  
 _ **Deep in my bones, straight from inside**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
 _ **Enough to make my systems blow**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

The Autobots and humans were silent before they started clapping. The Auto Sirens and Faith nodded their head in thanks. Optimus looked at Shimmer who looked right back at him. The moment was shattered when the Autobot man computer, Teletraan 1, beeped. Walking over to it, Ratchet typed in a few words and something popped up. "We are getting a message," Ratchet said out loud. "Answer it," Optimus ordered, going into Prime mode. Ratchet answered it.

 _"Hey, you guys listening down there. There has to be some bot in the base,"_ a voice said. "Jackie! Man, it's good to hear your voice," Bulkhead said happily. _"Yours to you old bucket-head."_ "Wheeljack, are you landing on Earth or just calling to talk," Ratchet said in a gruff voice. _"Loosen up old-timer. Yes I'm landing on Earth. Hopeful in one piece."_ "What do you mean, Wheeljack," Miko asked. _"Do you hear firing over the comm?_ _"_ The sound of firing was heard over the comm. "Yes, Wheeljack. We hear it," Ratchet said. _"I got about 10 drones on my tail-pip."_ "Wheeljack, are you saying you can't deal with some drones," Bulkhead said. _"These aren't like the drones on Earth, Bulk. They are stronger and not to mention mindless. They were built by some Decepticon. Don't know who, but I can tell you one thing."_ "And that is," Oprimus pressed. _"Who ever the Decepticon is, they sure do know how to build drones that are stronger and tougher."_ "When will you be arriving," Arcee asked. _"In about 5 minutes. This is my landing location. See you bot soon."_ The connection broke off.

"Ratchet, bridge us to Wheeljacks location. Auto Sirens, I think it's best you came with us. Bulkhead and Arcee, come with me." "Got it." Ratchet opened up a ground bridge. "Autobots, Roll Out!" The three Autobots and Auto Sirens ran into the ground bridge.

 **(At Wheeljacks location)**

The ground bridge opened up and the Autobots came out. The ground bridge closed behind them. "Autobots, stay alert. We got to get to Wheeljacks location." "Got it." The Autobots and Auto Sirens started walking. Dusk looked at Shimmer. "What do we do if things go south," Dusk asked. "We sing," Shimmer answered. "What song," Blaze asked. "'Under Our Spell'," Dazzle said. The other three looked at her. "We haven't sung it in a while. Besides, I think it would be best to use against the drones if we have to."

"Good idea, Dazzle. I will nod to you three signaling we need to sing." "You got it," the three said back to her. "Optimus there," they heard Arcee shout. Looking up at where Arcee was pointing, they saw a ship trying to land with 10 ten things flying behind it. "I take that as Wheeljacks ship," Shimmer said. "Autobots, we got to get to the place where Wheeljack is landing," Optimus said before he raced forward. The others following behind. When they got there, Wheeljack was attacking drones that were pitch black. Optimus turned to them and nodded. Racing forward, the Autobots and Auto Sirens attacked.

 **(At the _Nemesis_ )**

The Decepticons stood in front of there Master, wanting to know why he wanted them. "My Lord, why send for us," Blackout asked. "Cause Decepticons, a ally of ours is arriving. A very powerful ally," Megatron said with a evil smirk. "And who is this 'very powerful ally' Lord Megatron'," Dreadwing asked. Megatrons smirk widen. "Mega Power is coming. She just contacted me a little while ago."

* * *

 **Finally done.**

 **The Autobots go to help Wheeljack while the Decepticons prepare for the arrival of one of their own.**

 **Just who is Mega Power and why is she so powerful?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, read the send reviews.**


	8. Origins Of Mega Power

**The next chapter is here,  
**

 **Thank you of the reviews _._**

 **I don't own Transformers or My Little Pony**

 **Enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

 **(On the _Nemesis_ )**

Every Decepticon gasped. "Mega Power! Your letting Mega Power come here to Earth and join us! Do you know how powerful she is," Starscream yelled.

"Yes, I do Starscream. She has the strength of a Prime, but has the skills of a gladiator. Master of stealth and sabotage. She will be a great ally." Every Decepticon stepped up. "We will follow your choice, I will ready every Decepticon on the _Nemesis_ for Mega Power's arrival," Dreadwing said. "Do it. Now Go!" Every Decepticon turned around and just got to the door before Megatron called out. "Strascream!" The Deceptcons stopped as Starscream answered his Master. "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron smirked. "Try not to get Mega Power angry like last time. You don't want to end up having to sit in the Med Bay again due to losing a arm and both legs, would you?" Starscream shuttered at the memory as the other Decepticons chuckled quietly. "Y..yes Lord Megatron. I shall try not to anger Mega Power like last time." The Decepticons left the room. Megatron smirked. "To bad Mega Power doesn't know who she really is. And by the time she finds out, she will be dead."

Megatron laughed evilly.

 **(Wheeljack's POV)**

As soon as I leave the JackHammer, the pitch black drones transform and start attacking me. "Come on you pieces of scarp metal. Come and get me," I said as I pulled my swords out and as my battle mask came on. The drone closest to me fired and I jumped out of the way. I slashed the drones arm with the blaster off, but it did nothing and just kept trying to attack me.

I didn't see a drone come up behind me until it was to late. It hit me on the back hard, making me fall to the ground. I groaned as I heard a blaster warm up from behind me. I prepared for the pain when I suddenly hear a voice called out, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The drone was blasted away from me (destroying the drone) as I turned to my side and saw a femme Optimus's size walk up to me. "Glad I blasted the con," she asked as held a hand out for me. I took it and asked, "Who are you", as she pulled me up. "Not now. Cons first, answers later," she said. "Right," I said as I picked up my sword that fell out of my left servo (hand) when I got hit on the back.

"Let's kick some Decepticon tail-pipe." "I'm right with ya," she said to me. Both of us charged and attacked.

 **(** **Third Person with Shimmer Prime)**

Shimmer saw a drone hit Wheeljack hard on the back, making him fall to the ground. The drone prepared to blast him when Shimmer called out, "Hey! Leave him alone!" Shimmer blasted the Decepticon away from Wheeljack (destroying the drone) as she ran up to him and as Wheeljack rolled to his side. Wheeljack looked at her. "Glad I blasted the clone," Shimmer asked Wheeljack as she held a servo (hand) out to grab.

Wheeljack grabbed her hand before asking, "Who are you". Shimmer pulled him up while mentally shaking her head. _We got no time and he asked a question like that_...Shimmer thought. "Not now. Cons first, answers later," Shimmer said. "Right." Wheeljack picked up the sword that fell out of his hand.

"Let's kick some Decepticon tail-pipe." "I right with ya," Wheeljack said before both charged and attacked.

 **(No Third Person/No POV)**

Acree was fighting one clone, Dusk and Bumblebee were teaming up against two drones, Wheeljack took on the drone that fired on him first when he exited the JackHammer, Bulkhead was fighting against a drone, Dazzle was fighting with blades with one drone, Blaze was fighting with blasters with one drone, Optimus and Shimmer were fighting back to back against the two that went after them.

Unknown to the Autobots and Auto Sirens, a figure was sitting on a ledge on the 50 feet tall rock around them. "Well, well, well, looks like the rumors of Optimus being here on Earth was true. Good. The tougher the Bot, the more fun to bring them down," a female voice from the sitting figure said.

Arcee threw a punch a the drone, only for the drone to grab her arm and though her 20 yards away. Acree landed, looked at the drone, glared at it before running at it. The drone fired at her, but Arcee dodged the blast. Arcee took out her blaster and ran on the rocks, jumped off them and pointed her blaster at the drone which was a inch away and fired, blasting the drones head off. Dusk and Bumblebee activated their blasters and fired the drones heads off as well as spotting a hole in the two drones chest.

The figure noticed this and raised her left wrist to the mouth. "Drones, come out of hiding and attack," she ordered. 20 more drones appeared out of no where and surrounded the Autobots and Auto Sirens, making them go in a circle.

The figure smirked. "Got you now," she said.

(Imagine a camera going in circles) "What we gonna do, Prime? Fight our way out? Cause these Drones won't let us leave in one piece," Wheeljack said. "Then we will just have get them to get blast each other into pieces," Shimmer said. Shimmer looked at Optimus and Optimus looked at her and nodded his head. Shimmer turned her head to her team and nodded her head. Dusk, Blaze, and Dazzle nodded back.

The four femmes stepped up. The figure narrowed her blood red eyes at them. "Now who are they," she said to herself. (The Auto Sirens are gonna sing 'Under our Spell'. I changed it up a little bit). The Auto Sirens started to sing, making the Autobots look at them.

(Auto Sirens)

 _ **Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.**_  
 _ **You didn't know that you fell.**_  
 _ **Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.**_

(Shimmer Prime and Dusk)

 _ **Now that you're under our spell.**_  
 _ **Blindsided by the beat.**_  
 _ **Standing up strait, following your orders.**_  
 _ **You didn't know that you fell.**_

(At, 'You didn't know that you fell', the drones start to shake. Their blasters fell to their sides. The drones turn towards each other and away from the Autobots. The drones pointed their blasters at each other. The figure optics widen sightly and she says, "What?").

(Blaze and Dazzle)

 _ **Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh.**_

(Shimmer Prime and Dusk)

 ** _Now you've fallen under our spell._**

(Blaze and Dazzle)

 ** _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh._**

(Auto Sirens)

 ** _We've got the music, makes you move it._**  
 ** _Got the song that makes you lose it._**  
 ** _We say "fight", you say "how much?"_**  
 ** _Put your hands up to the sky._**  
 ** _We've got the music, makes you move it._**  
 ** _Got the song that makes you lose it._**  
 ** _We say "fight", you say "how much?"_**  
 ** _Put your hands up to the sky._**

 ** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._**  
 ** _You didn't know that you fell._**  
 ** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._**  
 ** _Now that you're under our spell._**

(10 drones started to fire at each other, about 5 drones take out their blades and slashed at each other, and other 5 go to hand-to-hand combat. Wheeljack's optics widen and he whispered, "How are they doing that?". The figures eyes widen. "Their making my drones fight each other," she whispered. 9 drones fall down, offline for good).

(Shimmer Prime and Dusk)

 ** _Listen to the sound of our voices._**

(Blaze and Dazzle)

 ** _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh._**

(Shimmer Prime and Dusk)

 ** _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice._**

(Blaze and Dazzle)

 ** _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh._**

(Shimmer Prime and Dusk)

 ** _Captured in the web of our song._**

(Blaze and Dazzle)

 ** _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh._**

(Shimmer Prime and Dusk)

 ** _Soon you'll all be fighting each other._**

(Blaze and Dazzle)

 ** _Oh, whoa, oh._**

(3 drones blast each others heads off. 2 drones stab each other. 2 drones grabbed each others power core in the others chest and ripped it out. All 7 drop offline, never to rise again).

(Auto Sirens)

 ** _We've got the music, makes you move it._**  
 ** _Got the song that makes you lose it._**  
 ** _We say "fight", you say "how much?"_**  
 ** _Put your hands up to the sky._**  
 ** _We've got the music, makes you move it._**  
 ** _Got the song that makes you lose it._**  
 ** _We say "fight", you say "how much?"_**  
 ** _Put your hands up to the sky._**

 ** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._**  
 ** _You didn't know that you fell._**  
 ** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._**  
 ** _Now that you're under our spell._**  
 ** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._**  
 ** _You didn't know that you fell._**  
 ** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._**  
 ** _Now that you're under our_**

(A drone with a blaster out looks at a drone that has a blade out. Both look at each other. The one with the blaster starts firing at the one with the blade. The one with the blade blocks the blast with his blade. Both run to each other, the one with the blaster blasting the others head off while the other stabbed the one with the blaster in the chest. Both fell, never to rise to follow orders again).

(Shimmer Prime)

 ** _Spell._ **

(The last one aimed it's blaster to it's head and blasted it's own head off. It fell down offline, never to get up again).

Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk look around at what they did. Shimmer turned and looked at the Autobots. "We're Sirens. We can do anything as long it's not evil or selfish gain," Shimmer said. "Well, that explains why the drones did what they did when you four started to sing," Wheeljack said as the Autobots walked up to them.

Optimus walked up to a drones and bent down and picked a metal piece up before getting up. Optimus looked at the metal piece. In the sunlight, Optimus saw the letters 'M' and 'P'. Optimus gasped drawing the others attention to him. "What is it Optimus? Whats wrong," Dazzle asked.

"Mega Power," Optimus said. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee all gasp. "SHE'S HERE," the three yelled out (Bulkhead and Arcee yell out while Bumblebee did loud beeps, clicks, and whirls). Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze, Dusk, and Wheeljack ask at the same time, "Who's Mega Power".

The figure smirked before laughing out loud while getting up, making the Autobots and Auto Sirens look at her.

"So, you remember me?" The figure jumps down into the shadows. "I'm glad you do, Optimus." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a black, red, silver, grey, and purple Decepticon femme. The Decepticon symbol on her forehead.

(If you want to know what she looks like, go to DeviantArt. Type in 'decepticon' cause that's what she is listed under. On the left side of the screen, there are colons. Go to 'Sort' first, click on Newest. Then go to 'Categories', click on 'Digital Art'. The picture of Mega Power should be 'Mega Power - The hypnotized...'. My page name 'MatrixMindAngel'. Good like finding it!)

"Lita," Optimus said. The femme con growled. "I told you a thousand times already. My name is Mega Power! Not Lita. Not Lita Prime! MEGA POWER!" Wheeljack's, Shimmer's, Dazzle's, Blaze's, and Dusk's optics widen at that.

Optimus stepped forward one step. "Your wrong. The Decepticons did something to you. You don't remember who you are. Your..." Optimus didn't get to finish cause Mega Power interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, I already know what your gonna say. 'Your an Autobot. The Decepticons kidnapped you when you were 6 years old.' Oh, and the one you always use, 'Your my daughter'." Wheeljack, Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk gasp at that.

Mega Power scoffed. "Do you honestly believe that I will fall for that?"

"I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth!" "Oh, mute it, Optimus! Give it up! I'm not falling for it! Ever!" With that, Mega Power transformed her left servo (hand) into a blaster and fired at Optimus. Optimus rolled right, where his team was, and stood in front of them. The Autobots and Auto Sirens got ready to dodge when Mega Power pointed her blaster at them.

Mega Power's blaster warmed up and was about to fire when she suddenly raised her right servo to her right Audio (ear). "Who is this! It better be some con important or high rank cause I was just about to fire at some Autobots!" Mega Power looked angry for a second before her angry face turned to a shocked face. "SIRE! Forgive me, I didn't know it was you." Mega Power glared at the Autobots, a glared that said, 'If you move or speak, I'll blast you'. "Alright, I'm on my way." Mega Power turned her blaster into a servo again while putting her right hand down.

"You Autobots are lucky my Sire interrupted me, or I would have blasted you all." Mega Power then smirked. "But just because I have to leave, doesn't mean I can't leave I present."

Mega Power moved her right arm in front of her and pressed a button on a panel with her left servo. Metal on the drones sides popped off to revel bombs, 1 minute and going down. The Autobots and Auto Sirens looked at the bombs, then at Mega Power when she laughed. A ground bridge opened up next to her. "See yeah around Autobots!" Mega Power ran though the ground bridge.

"LITA," Optimus yelled and was going to follow her before Bulkhead grabbed his shoulder. The ground bridge closed. "Optimus, you can't! We know you want to and so do we, but if we don't get out of here then we will never get a chance," Bulkhead said to him. Optimus turned and looked at him and knew he was right.

"Autobot and Auto Sirens, run!" Following Optimus's order, every bot started running. Optimus commed Ratchet. "Ratchet, open a ground bridge, now!"

The ground bridge appeared and the Autobots and Auto Sirens went in it just as the bombs exploded.

 **(Back at the Autobot base)**

When all the everybot was though, Ratchet closed the ground bridge just as a bit of the blast came though. The bots breathed out a sigh of relief, expect Optimus, who was looking down. Ratchet caught sight of this. "Optimus, you OK. What happened," Ratchet asked worried. Every ones eyes or optics were on Optimus. June and Agent Fowler just got here a couple minutes after the Autobots and Auto Sirens went to help Wheeljack to be filled in and decided to talk with Faith.

"She's here," Optimus said. "What?" Optimus looked at Ratchet and the look must have told him cause Ratchet then looked upset. "Oh, her." Dazzle had enough of being kept in the dark. "Hey, uhhh, I don't know about you, but the 5 of us are in the dark here. 10 if you count our human friends."

Optimus looked at his team and (minis Wheeljack) and they nodded. Optimus sighed. "I guess all of you deserve the right to know. And since she is here, your gonna find out anyway." Optimus walked up to the main computer and typed something in. "I will start from the beginning."

 **(On the** ** _ ** _Nemesis_** )_**

Mega Power walked into the room. When she did, drones immediately backed away from her, making her chuckle in a evil way, making the drones shivered in fear. Mega Power took out her left blade, making the drones back up even more. A voice made her look up.

"It seems the drones remember you quiet well, Mega Power." Megatron got off his throne and walked to Mega Power.

Mega Power smirked and said, "It seems they do. All you drones, leave so me and my Sire can talk." She retracted her blade, making the drones sigh in relief. Mega Power looked at them. She then yelled at them, making them jump. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE! LEAVE BEFORE I OFFLINE YOU!" Her yelling echoed though out the vessel. The drones, fearing for their lives, ran out of the room.

Mega Power laughed. "It will always please me to see them run." "It seems you didn't change a bit." "No, Sire. I didn't." "Now tell me, why were you fighting Autobots when I commed you?"

"Shockwave gave me some drones that he made to test them. There mindless and follow orders. They got a power core, not a spark. I used them to track a wrecker here. He called the Autobots and they came and helped them. When they were surrounded, four Autobot femmes walked up and started to sing. Their singing made the drones turn on each other and started to blast, stab,and punch each other. When they were done singing, the drones were destroyed and I reveled myself when Optimus said my name. He started saying all those things again, but I'm no fool to believe him. I was just about to blast them when you commed me. Before left, I activated the fall safe within the drones. I ran though the ground bridge after that. I know those Autobots are still alive cause they had a minute head start."

"Yes, the Autobots always mange to survive somehow." Megatron paused. "Four femmes. It seems you met the Auto Sirens to." "Auto Sirens? That's what the four femmes call themselves? What a lousy name."

"Anyway, it's a great thing that you you on your way here. With those knew Autobots, we have been having trouble." "Trouble no more since I'm here." "Indeed." "Well, I'm going to my quarters." Mega Power turned around and started walking away. "And Starscream better not bad mouth at me again or he will lose more then a arm and both legs then last time." Mega Power stopped at the door. "I like to take a couple hours off. Refuel my strength."

Mega Power turned to Megatron. "So when she gets here, for I know it's only matter of time when she does, I will be able to fight her." Mega Power left the room.

Megatron smirked. "Oh, believe me, you will. I will make you fight your older twin sister and kill her, then make you kill Optimus. Once both are dead by your hand, I'll tell you your true origins. You'll be consumed by great guilt and shame that you didn't listen to them. I will enjoy seeing your face when you find out. And seeing the life go out in them."

 **(With Mega Power)**

Mega Power walked down hall and into her room. She suddenly stopped. "Besides my Sires face, (turns around) it's good to see you again, Soundwave." Soundwave appears from the shadows. Soundwave walks up to her and nods. "It's good to see you again," Soundwave said in his voice. Mega Power smirked.

"Did you miss me cause you wanted to speak or just to see my face?" Soundwave lifted up his face plate and reveled his face. "Both, mostly the second one though." "It's good seeing you again, Soundwave. Cause out off all the cons here, you actually work." Soundwave smirked. "Thanks for the comment. I better get going now." "See ya Soundwave." Soundwave nodded, his face plate covering his face again, and walked out.

Mega Power nodded before lying down and going into recharge.

 **(With Soundwave)**

Soundwave felt bad. Lying to Mega Power of who she really is for years. At first, it didn't bother him. But now that they were in love of each other, it hurt him. He wanted to tell her, but Megatron threaten to kill her if he told her. But Soundwave was going to find a way to tell Mega Power who she really is.

Without her losing her life right afterwards.

 **(At Autobot Base)**

"I once had a Sparkmate named Elita-One. She was the female commander of the Autobots. Together, the both of us raised two when we found Bumblebee. The sparklings names were Tima and Lita Prime, both were twins sisters," Optimus said as he looked at his team. Optimus closed his optics.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Sire! Carrier," two femme younglings yelled out. Optimus and Elita-One leaned down._ (Elita-One looks like Transformers G1 Elita-One). _Optimus picked up Lita and Elita-One picked up Tima._ (Optimus speaking) "We had so much fun together. Acree, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet got along with them to." _Optimus and Elita-One look at each other and smiled._

"But Megatron found out." _Decepticons attacked the base. Autobots fight back with all they got._ "Decepticons attacked from the front, but I should have known what it really was. It was a distraction." _"Sire! Help! Carrier! Help!" Optimus and Elita-One turned around and saw Tima running to them. Autbots saw her and protected her. "Tima, what are you doing here?! It's dangerous," Optimus yelled. Tima looked at him.  
_

 _"He took her! He broke inside the room and took her!" "What do you mean? Who is 'he' and who did he take," Elita-One asked. "Megatron took Lita!" Optimus and Elita-One gasped._ "We rushed to find Lita to save her. But Megatron was already gone. _"NOOOO," Optimus and Elita-One yelled._

"We trained Tima to protect herself. Taught her how to fight. All the while hoping we would find Lita. We searched for 4 years, her being 10 now along with Tima. We did, but she wasn't the same. The Decepticons did something to her. That something turned her into one of them."

 _A blast hit the wall in front of Optimus, Elita-One, Acree, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, and Tima. The 8 turned and saw a con that looked like Lima looking at them with her blaster out. Optimus, Elita-One, and Tima gasp. "Lita," the 3 of them whispered. The others gasped. The figure smirked. "Sorry, but my name is not Lita, it's Mega Power. I'm the daughter of Megatron!" The figure blasted at them again. The Autobots dodged and Lita/Mega Power laughed._

 **(End Flashback)**

"We tried to get her to remember who she was. But everything we did just wouldn't work. Elita-One then one day found something out and commed us about it. Something the Decepticons did to Lita, but Megatron killed her before she could tell us."

Optimus looked down while everyone else looked at him in sorrow. Shimmer walked up to him and out a hand on his shoulder. "I will help out in any way I can." Optimus looked at her. Dazzle, Blaze, Dusk, and Wheeljack nodded and said at the same time, "So will we." "You can count us in to, Optimus," Agent Fowler said as he gestured to the humans around him who nodded. Optimus smiled one of his rare smiles. "Thank you. All of you."

The main computer beeped. Ratchet walked over to it. "We getting a message." "Answer it," Shimmer said. Ratchet pressed a button. "This Autobot Outpost Omega One. Stated your business for calling us," Optimus asked. A voice came though.

 _"Well, finally! We hadn't had contact with anyone for a long while,"_ a mech voice said. The voice was followed by a femme voice.

 _"It's good to hear your voice again."_ Optimus gasped. "It can't be..."

 _"Oh, yes, it can!"_

* * *

 **Did you like it?** **Hope you did.  
**

 **Who is the two bots calling and how the the female know Optimus?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Please P.M. me if you want your ideas in my story.**

 **If you like the Walking Dead, then I have a story out about it. Take a look if you want to.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Getting To Know Each Other

**The next chapter is here,  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews _._**

 **What Faith looks like is now on Deviantart under my account, MatrixMindAngel.**

 **I don't own Transformers or My Little Pony**

 **Enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

Optimus's optics were wide as well as his team. The humans and the Auto Sirens and Wheeljack just looked at them. The femme voice laughed.

 _"I guess you would be shocked. But the again, who wouldn't be? Having their oldest daughter contact you after a couple years is quiet a shock."_ Que gasp from the others. "Tima," Optimus asked. _"Yes, it's me."_ A smile broke out on Optimus's face.

" _Say, me and my friend, Smokesreen, have been traveling for a while-" "A long while,"_ the mech, Smokescreen, said. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the room followed by a, "OW!" (In case your wondering, Tima hit Smokescreen on the back of the head.) _"And we need a place to land. Is there room down there for us?"_

Shimmer walked up to the computer. "Yes, there's room for you two there here."

 _"Thanks. Oh, and you don't have to tell me. I know she's here."_ "How do you know," Shimmer asked.

 _"It comes with being a twin spark. You can tell where the other is."_ _"We're sending you the landing coordinates now. See ya when we land_ ," Smokescreen said. The connection broke off. A second later, coordinates appeared on the screen. Shimmer turned to Optimus. "Looks like you'll be reunited sooner then you think." "It appears so." Optimus turned to his team.

"Bulkhead and Arcee, your coming along." Both nodded and walked to the ground bridge. Shimmer looked at her team. "Dazzle, your coming." "Got it." Dazzle walked to the ground bridge. "Wheeljack, you stay here and get checked for injuries," Opitmus said. "I'm fine. I don't need a media looking after me."

"Make that two medics and fine my aft," Blaze said as she grabbed Wheeljack by the upper arm. Dusk walked over to Faith and held a hand out. Faith jumped onto the hand. Shimmer smiled at the bond between the two. Shimmer walked to the ground bridge.

"All right, lets go," Bulkhead said. Bumblebee activated the ground bridge. "Autobots, roll out," Optimus shouted. The three Autobots and two Auto Sirens ran though the ground bridge.

 **(Nemesis)**

A beeping came from the screen. Blackout turned to Megatron. "Megatron, there is a cybertronian ship approaching Earth." Megatron walked up with Mega Power and Soundwave by his side. Mega Power growled. "It's her. Tima Prime is here." Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Have a team of Decepticons ready to go." Soundwave nodded. Megatron turned to the other two. "Mega Power, Blackout. Go with the team. Make sure you give Tima Prime and whoever is with her a...nice welcome." Mega Power smirked. "Oh, we'll make it as _nice_ as can be."

 **(Landing Coordinates)**

Shimmer looked around in the sky, looking for a sign of a ship. She looked at Optimus and walked up to him. "I guess you can't wait to see your daughter again," she asked. Optimus looked at her when she started talking.

"Yes. After Lita was taken and brainwashed, I felt lost. It was Tima who told me that Lita was somewhere in there, in her body, waiting to be freed. I am not going to let my daughter be a brainwashed Decepticon. She doesn't deserve it." Optimus looked at the sky again. "I was often told both Tima and Lita that they both couldn't wait to become a Autobot to help their Creators." Optimus glanced at Shimmer. "Creators mean parents in human language."

Shimmer chuckled. "Yes, I know that. So do the other girls." Optimus nodded. He looked at the sky again. "It's just very hard for me. I wish that I could done something more, to protect Lita." He pauses. "She blamed herself." Shimmer looked confused. "What?" "Tima. She blamed herself for Lita's capture." "Why would she?"

"Tima and Lita were hiding in different places. Megatron found Tima's hiding place and was going to take her, but Lita-" "Lita drove Megatron's attention onto her." "Yes. Tima blamed herself and still does. I tired everything I could to get her to UN-blame herself, but nothing worked." Shimmer took his hand. "One day, she won't blame herself." Optimus smiled at her. "Thank you." Shimmer smiled.

"Optimus! There," Arcee shouted and pointed to the sky. It was only then Optimus and Shimmer realized they were holding hands and pulled away. A soft red tint appeared on their cheeks which quickly went away (they both blushed if that's what your wondering).

Optimus walked forward as the ship made it's self known. They ship flew to the ground and landed. The doors opened seconds later and a white, blue, and red mech appeared in the doorway. They knew the mech was Smokescreen.

He smiled and waved at the three Autobots and two Auto Sirens. They nodded in return. Then, a femme appeared next to Smokescreen. Where Mega Power had the color black on her was light pink on her. Where Mega Power had the color red on her was light blue on her. Where Mega Power had the color purple on her on was red on her. Where Mega Power had the color grey on her was light purple on her. Instead of black lip plates (lips) like Mega Power, she had red lip plates. Where the Deceptcon symbol was on Mega Power was a Autobot symbol on her.

Despite looking like Mega Power, they instantly knew that this was Tima Prime. Tima smiled when she saw Optimus. "It's nice to see you again, Sire," she called out. (Sire means father). "It's nice to see you again as well," Optimus called back. Tima and Smokescreen only took a couple steps forward when-

"Well, isn't this touching?" They looked to the voice and saw Mega Power leaning against and rock, smirking evilly. Tima gasped and forced a fighting stance, not really wanting to harm Mega Power.

Mega Power lifted her head. "Decepticons, attack!"

Decepticons appeared out of both sides and readied their blasters. Blasts came from everywhere. Smokescreen and Tima took cover. Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Dazzle, and Shimmer took cover as well and fired their blasters.

Optimus looked at all of them. "We got to get Smokescreen and Tima over here!" They nodded. Optimus activated his comm link. "Ratchet, I need you to activate a ground bridge now! Decepticons are attacking!" _"Right away, Optimus!"_ Seconds later, a ground bridge opened up. "Smokescreen, Tima! Get over here! We'll cover you," Optimus yelled.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Smokescreen ran out first, Tima following him, blasting at opposite sides. Mega Power, still smirking, pulled out her right blaster that was behind her. And fired.

The blast hit a rock on the cliff and started tumbling toward Smokescreen. Smokescreen was to preoccupied by the Decepticons shooting at him to notice. But the others did. "Look out," was shouted by the Autobots and Autobots Sirens. Smokescreen, now realized the large rock coming at him, started to run faster, but a blast got hit his leg, making him fall.

Tima, seeing this, changed her path to run toward Smokescreen and pushed him out of the way as he was getting up, only to get hit by the boulder instead. "Tima," Optimus shouted. He made a move to run to her, but blasts forced him back. "I'll go get her," Shimmer shouted. "Cover me!" Shimmer jumped out from behind the rocks and ran towards Tima.

Smokescreen got up, limped to Tima, helped her get up, and tried to help her walk. Shimmer ran up to them and took Tima from Smokescreen. "I got her. Go to the others." Smokescreen, hesitantly, did what he was told. Shimmer helped Tima walk while trying to blast at the Decepticons. Mega Power smirked. "Not what I was planning, but-" She pulled out a bomb. "It will work."

She activated the bomb and threw it. It land right in front of Shimmer and Tima. Both looked down at it before Shimmer turned around and only gotten a few steps before it exploded. "NO," Optimus and Smokescreen shouted.

Shimmer and Tima got up, but only got to turn around before the ground started to crumble. They only managed to look at each other and at their friends and family before they fell into a newly made hole. "Shimmer! Tima," the Autobots, Dazzle, and Optimus shouted. "Tima," Smokescreen yelled (he doesn't know Shimmer yet).

More blast hounded them. "Optimus, we got to retreat," Arcee said. "We can get back to them later," Dazzle added. Optimus looked at them and knew that they were right. "Autobots, fall back!" Smokescreen turned and looked at him. "But we can't leave them!" "As much as it pains me Smokescreen, we got no choice." Smokescreen looked back at the hole before running with the Autobots though the Ground Bridge.

"Decepticons! Back to base!" Mega Power looked at the hole. "For now." They left.

 **(At Autobot Base)**

Optimus looked at the ground. _This can't be happening. It just can't be_ Optimus thought. _I just got Tima back, and I can't lose her. Shimmer is a wonderful femme who may only been a cybertronian only for a couple days, but she and her friends adapted very quickly. I can't lose her either cause I-_

Optimus stopped thinking. _Is this true? Do I really love Shimmer? In the short time that I met her?_ "Optimus, what happened? Where's Shimmer," Faith asked. "And Tima," Ratchet said. Dazzle took over. "We were ambushed by Decepticons. Mega Power, or Lita, fired at a boulder that was heading towards Smokescreen." She gestures to the Bot. "Tima saw and pushed Smokescreen out of the way and got hit instead. Shimmer ran to help her, but when both tried to make there way back, Mega Power, or Lita, threw a bomb in front of them. The ground in front of them exploded, opening a hole in the ground. Both fell into the hole. We were forced to retreat."

"Oh, no," Dusk said, wrapping her arms around herself. Bumblebee comforted her.

"We got to find them," Blaze said, determined. "How," Smokescreen asked. Blaze smiled. "We're Sirens. We can do anything has long as it's not evil or selfish gain," Blaze explained. Dazzle caught on. "We can sing a song that Shimmer knows and she'll sing back to us-," Dazzle started. "Allowing us to find her and Tima," Blaze finished.

"Sounds like a plan," Bulkhead said. "Wait, your Sirens," Smokescreen said, looking at the three of them. "I just said that," Blaze said back. "Bumblebee, Ratchet, I want you two to come with me and the Auto Sirens to find Shimmer and Tima," Optimus said.

"Hey, wait a second. I'm coming to," Smokescreen said. "I don't think it will best for you to come, Smokescreen. And besides, your injured," Ratchet said. "Tima is my best friend. In fact, when she found me in that Decepticon escape pod, she had every right to tell me to leave or drop me off at the next Autobot ship, but she allowed me stay. She told me about everything I missed while I was in stasis when she didn't have to. So far, Tima is the only one who has been there for me and has stayed my friend. A true friend. I may be injured, but I'm coming weather you like it or not," Smokescreen told them, his optics showing his determination.

Optimus looked into Smokescreens eyes and saw another emotion that he felt when he looked at Elita. _Love. Smokescreen is in love with my daughter. There's nothing I can do to stop him_ Optimus thought. "Farewell, you can come along, Smokescreen," he said. Smokescreen smiled and nodded. Optimus looked at Raf. "Rafael, open up a ground bridge to our last location."

"Got it, Optimus," Raf said as he ran to his laptop, Faith following him. Raf opened a ground bridge and the three Auto Sirens and the four Autobots ran though.

 **(Nemesis)**

Blackout, Barricade, Dreadwing, and some Decepticons stood in a line. Mega Power walked down to the end. She looked at Megatron. He nodded, giving her the go. She looked back at the Decepticons. "Decepticons, move out, now!" They followed her order and ran though the ground bridge. She walked over to it. Soundwave talked quietly in a voice where only she could here. "Be careful, Mega Power," he said in his voice. "I will," she said just as quiet when she walked past. When she walked though the ground bridge, Soundwave closed it and walked off to finish his work.

 **(At the bottom of the hole with the Autobots)**

One by one, the Autobots jumped down. They saw multiple tunnels that look slippery. "Autobots and Auto Sirens, pair up." Autobot and Auto Sirens pair up: Bumblebee and Dusk, Ratchet and Blaze, and Optimus, Dazzle, and Smokescreen. "Autobots, roll out," Optimus ordered. "Blaze, Dusk, when your ready to sing, comm us." "Got it."

They went though different tunnels.

 **(At another opening with the Decepticons)**

Mega Power jumped into the hole, the Decepticons followed. Mega Power looked left and right. "Spread out! Find them," she ordered. They left to do as they were told.

 **(With Shimmer and Tima)**

Shimmer groaned as she opened her optics. She slowly got up while holding her head. She looked around and saw Tima a couple feet away from her. "Tima." Shimmer tried to get up. She yelled out in pain and held the side of her chest. She looked down and saw that she was leaking engeron. Shimmer forced herself to get up and limp over to Tima.

She couched down next to her ans out a hand on her shoulder. "Tima. Tima! Come on! Wake up!" Tima groaned and opened her optics. "You OK?" "As fine as I'll ever be," Tima replied as Shimmer helped her put. Tima tried to walk, but fall at the first step. Shimmer caught her. "I'm guessing not 100% fine?" "Yeah."

Shimmer leaned her against the wall. "Let me take a look." Shimmer looked at Tima legs. One leg was fine with only a couple scratches, but the other had crunched metal, scratches, and wires sparking.

"Must of been from the fall and the boulder of a rock," Shimmer said. "Yep. And I can't feel a thing on this leg," Tima said, gesturing to her damaged leg. "I can help." "Your a medic?" "No, I'm a Prime. Chosen by Primus himself." "Like my Sire." Shimmer looked up at Tima at that. She wanted to ask, but decided to ask later.

"I'm also a Siren. I'm capable of doing anything as long as it's not evil or for selfish gain. I can heal you." "Well, do it." Shimmer nodded and looked down at the leg. She put her hands on Tima's leg and took a deep breath and started to sing. (I had to use this song. It was the only one that came to my mind and it wouldn't leave me the frag alone).

(Shimmer)

 _ **Flower, gleam and glow.**_

 _ **Let your powers shine.**_

 _ **Make the clocks reverse.**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine.**_

 _ **Heal what has been hurt.**_

 _ **Change the fates design.**_

 _ **Save what as been lost.**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine.**_

 _ **What once was minnnnnnnnne.**_

While Shimmer was singing, Tima's leg started to heal. Tima watched with wide optics as this happened. Once Shimmer was done, Tima spoke. "That. Was. Amazing." "Why thank you. Your very kind. I heard the song while watching a movie. _Tangled_ , I believe it was called," Shimmer said as she helped Tima get up. Tima looked confused. "What's a movie and _Tangled_?"

Shimmer laughed. "Look it up." Tima's optics dimmed for a second before brightening back up again. "Oh, so that's a movie and Tangled is very good." "You watched it?" "Well, I was curious and decided to." "The movie is like 1 to 2 hours long." "Yet, we can watch them in seconds." "I just learned something new today." Both laughed. Shimmer looked at the only tunnel in the room they were in.

"Come on. Let's find a way out of here." Both started walking.

It was quiet for a minute or two before Shimmer asked a question. "So, what's it like being the daughter of a prime?"

Tima glanced at Shimmer. "Well, to be honest, not that easy. But, then again, being a prime isn't easy." "I thought Optimus was the only prime, before me?" "He is. I'm not a prime, but I carry the title cause Optimus is my Sire." Tima looked ahead. "Primes weren't suppose to have kids, but since me and... Lita were sparked before he was made a prime, they couldn't do nothing." Tima looked at Shimmer.

"Why did you ask me that question?" "I want to know more about you." "Far enough. Being a daughter of a prime means others have to respect you. So me and... Lita had a hard time at first adapting to it. It's not easy being a prime." "Noted." Shimmer also took note how Tima stopped before saying her sisters name.

"So, how did you join the war. I didn't think Optimus would want his daughters fighting in the war." Tima laughed. "No, he didn't. Lita... well, you know how she joined the war. I kinda made him allow me to when I told him that I was getting older enough and had to learn how to take care of myself, and that I would do it anyway."

Shimmer laughed. "You know, we're talking, yet, I don't even know your name." "Shimmer. My name in Shimmer." "Never met a bot like you Shimmer."

"That's because I wasn't born on Cybertron. I was born in Equestria, another world. But I went though a portal and came to this worlds Equestria. I'm not going to explain it again, so look up Equestria." Tima did. "But I was filled with anger and betrayal that I turned... evil." Tima's attention was clearly on Shimmer when she said that. She gestured Shimmer to continue.

"I broke friendships, forced my way to the top, bullied other people, eta eta. Then, a girl from my world came though a people after I stole a crown that belonged to her. She got it back as well as fixing the friendships I thorn apart. She made some friends and was able to defeat me. After that, I learned my mistake and vowed to changed my ways. A while after that, the Dazzlings came. They were a group of three. They were sirens that were able to draw power from negative energy. They almost won, but I was able to help defeat them. You see, my other friends weren't powerful enough to stop them by themselves. They needed me to help them. After the Dazzlings were defeated, they left. After a couple days, they came back and said that they changed. They proved that they did to. But after a while, me and the Dazzlings noticed that everyone still didn't trust us, mince the friends we already had. So, we left and came here. Later on the day we arrived, Primus chose us to help the Autobots. We accepted and we became this. We adapted pretty quick. We became sirens that can do anything as long as it's not evil or for selfish gain. And that is basically it."

"Wow. What a life for you and your three friends," Tima said. "Yeah. It was." Tima looked ahead. Shimmer looked over at her. "You know it's not your fault." Tima looked at her. "What?" "Lita's capture, it's not your fault." Tima instantly went somber. "It is. I should have found a better hiding spot. I should have helped Lita when Megatron grabbed her." "And what? Let your Creators suffer with losing both of their spark-kids (children)."

Tima went silent.

"You cannot change up happened. You did not know it would happen. You got to let it go." Tima looked away from Shimmer and looked down. "Somewhere in her body, Tima, your sister is still there. Locked away, trapped. Seeing everything that is happening." Shimmer looked more closely at Tima. "Knowing that you and your Sire are trying to save her, giving her hope that she will one they be free." Shimmer puts her hand on Tima's shoulder as she looks at her.

"You need to keep giving her hope. And in time, one day, she will be free." Tima smiled at Shimmer. "Thank you." Shimmer nodded and took her arm off Tima's shoulder.

Just then, Shimmer hunched over, giving a yell of pain and grabbing her side. "Shimmer!" Tima grabbed Shimmer. "You OK! What's wrong!" "I'm OK." "Yeah, right. Your side is leaking energon like a... uh..." Tima optics dimmed for a second. "Waterfall."

Shimmer glanced down and, for sure, Tima was right. Her side was leaking non-stop. "Lean against the wall," Tima ordered, leaving no room for argument. Shimmer leaned against the wall and slide down. "I may not be a medic, but I do know some patch up for wounds," Tima said has she took out a first aid kit.

Couple minutes later, Tima was done. "There, that should hold until we get to my Sires base," Tima said, putting the first aid kit away. Shimmer got up, followed by Tima. "Thanks." "Your welcome. We should-" "Wait! Shhh." Shimmer turned her head right, looking down the tunnel. "Listen." They quieted. Sure enough, they heard something that sounded like...singing? Shimmer instantly recognized the song.

 **(With the others)**

Dazzle commed her friends. "Alright girls, start singing _A Dangerous Mind_ (The sings name)." _"Right,"_ was the shouted reply.

 **(Back with Shimmer)**

 **("Bold"** is Dazzle. " Underlined" is Dusk. Stars (these things, *) is Blaze. " **Bold" and "underlined"** is Shimmer. _Italic_ is all four of them. I got tired from doing it the way I was doing, This is easier. Listen to the song while reading this part if you want).

 _Ohhhhhhhh,_ _ _Ohhhhhhhh,_ __Ohhhhhhhh._

 _*Ohho whoa ohho whoa.*_

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo._**

 _*Ohho whoa ohho whoa.*_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**_

 _ **I'm searching for answers**_  
 _ **cause something is not right.**_

 _I follow the signs, I'm close to the fire._

"I know that song. It's my favorite." Shimmer's optics widen with realization before smiling. "Smart thinking girls." Shimmer turned to Tima. "Come on!" Shimmer took of running, following the song with Tima tailing behind her.

 _*I fear that soon you'll reveal_  
 _Your dangerous mind.*_

 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _I fear your smile and the promise inside *(Inside)*._  
 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *_ _(what's on your mind)*._  
 _I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside *(Inside)*._

The Decepticons turned their heads in every direction, trying to find the music was coming from. Mega Power looked up and growled. Shimmer started to sing along, making her friends smiled.

 ** _I'm searching for answers_**  
 ** _Not questioned before._**  
 ** _The curse of awareness,_**  
 ** _There's no peace of mind._**  
 ** _As your true colors show_**  
 ** _A dangerous sign._**

The Autobots and Auto Sirens ran in the same direction, following the music to find each other. They sang louder.

 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _I see the truth that you've buried inside *(Inside)*._  
 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _There is no mercy just anger I find *(I find)*._

 _I just have know, while I still have time._  
 _Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

They all ran faster.

 _*Ohho_ **_whoa Ohho whoa*_**

 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _I see the truth that you've buried inside **(Inside)**._  
 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _ **There is no mercy just anger I find** *(I find)*._

 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _I see the truth that you've buried inside **(Inside)**._  
 ** _It's in your eyes_** _*_ _ _(It's in your eyes)*_ ,  
 **what's on your mind** *(what's on your mind)*._  
 _ **There is no mercy just anger I find** *(I find)*._

At the last verse, they all found themselves in the same area. "Shimmer!" Dusk, Blaze, and Dazzle forward and hugged Shimmer has she hugged them back. Tima walked toward Optimus and hugged him.

Before anyone could say anything, blast rained down on them. Looking, they saw the Decepticons firing at them.

"Rafael, open the ground bridge," Optimus commed. _"Raf's busy at the moment, but I got it,"_ Faith told them. A ground bridge opened. The Autobots fired back at the Decepticons, letting the Auto Sirens go first before following. When the ground bridge closed, Mega Power screamed out in anger, making the Decepticons with her shiver in terror.

* * *

 **So, How did you like it?**

 **Sorry for taking so long, but this isn't the only story I'm working on.**

 **I'm working on 5 stories right now and it's not easy.**

 **Anyway, til next time, bye!**


	10. AN: I got a Poll!

I got a poll up. Take a vote for which story you want done first. It's November 6. At the end of this month I will do the winner. If it's a tie between two or more, I'll do another poll to find the winner. It's getting diffrcult to do them all at once.


	11. AN: The Results And My Answer

Okay, people. The votes are this:

1\. Bat Brothers - A Danny Phantom and Young Justice crossover

2\. Watching The Big Four: Seasons Awaken - A How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled crossover.

3\. Danny and Alex Phantom - A Danny Phantom story.

4\. Ponies to Autobots, oh yeah - A My Little Pony and Transformer crossover.

5\. Transformers: Sparks United - ATransformers story.

6\. The Big Four: Seasons Awaken - A How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled crossover.

I just have to say this, which I know some of you are going to hate, but I can't finsh "Watching The Big Four: Seasons Awaken" before "The Big Four: Seasons Awaken". The story has to get done first, then the movie can get done. I will keep putting up votes after each story I finsh to see which one you want done first.

If you wany to, you can read the story version. It's the same thing, only not in a movie way. Sorry, about this.

Everyone, thank you for the votes. It helped me more then you know. I will put a poll up to see how many chapters you want "Bat Brothers" to have. Okay.

THANK YOU!

P.S. Remember I am also a Beta-Reader.


End file.
